


我在未來等你

by Izen16



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izen16/pseuds/Izen16
Summary: 基爾伯特喜歡他的老師羅維諾，而老師已經有喜歡的人了。他不願意就此放棄。「如果，能讓你在喜歡上那個人之前，喜歡上我的話...」師生關係、穿越要素有，非常慢熱，非常。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. 如果，能讓你在喜歡上那個人之前喜歡上我的話。

「騙人的吧，你還沒放棄？」  
鬧哄哄的教室裡，弗朗西斯站在最後一排的座位前，眼睛瞪得老大，如少女杏眼圓睜，飛沫因為過於激動，差點沒噴到眼前的人臉上，他特意拔高了聲線，想讓周圍的人全感受到他的震驚，然而事與願違，除了一旁看書的同學好奇抬頭看了一眼，其他人根本沒注意到這個小角落，連隔壁座的安東尼奧都只是打了個呵欠，然後繼續玩手機。  
而他面前的人，顯然已經對他的反應感到無動於衷，基爾伯特撇了撇嘴，精神萎靡地趴在桌上，臉色挫敗得像是吃了一鍋死扛。  
「…弗朗，你還想不想抄本大爺的數學題？」

今天是暑假過後的返校日，三年二班的教室裡，熱鬧的像是晨間的市集，歡笑聲此起彼落。雖然他們已經是准考生了，但大考尚未迫在眉睫的學生們，過了個長假，自然是先群聚成一團一團的，聊著各自在假期裡經歷的所見所聞，有些人變黑了，有些剪頭髮了，不過這些年輕的孩子，尚且是不會讓時間在他們的身上留下痕跡的。  
弗朗西斯原本也是維持著他一貫的作風，從校門口一路晃到班上，不知對多少個的女生拋了媚眼，然後被路過的訓導主任喝斥。他走進教室，正想和自己的兩個損友打招呼時，便看見這樣的場景。

嘛，看來這個笨蛋，也是完全沒有變化呢。

「我說，你暑假時不都和老師待在一起嗎，怎麼完全沒進步啊？」  
弗朗西斯嘆了口氣，像是看著不成材的孩子，拍了拍基爾伯特的肩，便拉開安東尼奧前面的坐位，隨意將書包掛在桌上，開始和對方聊起了他最近研發的新食譜。  
「東尼，你看我的比例這樣抓如何？」  
「嗯…感覺可以再多放點糖？」  
基爾伯特聽著兩位損友自顧自地聊起天來，感受到強烈的嘲諷意味，於是他賭氣地將頭轉向窗外，留給他們倆一個颯爽的背影，雖然後二者根本沒注意。他數著天上飄過的白雲，恰好一架飛機劃過天邊，留下一道長長的軌跡，突然間，一陣微風拂過臉龐，他的餘光瞥見一隻麻雀，站在窗台上，左顧右盼了一下，啁啾著蹦跳了進來，最後停泊在他的桌上。  
「…連你也是來嘲笑本大爺的嗎？」  
基爾伯特盯著麻雀，而麻雀也盯著他，那無知的眼神，不知為何，好像也有點損他的意味。他煩躁地抓了抓頭，從書包裡拿出一包吐司，撥了幾粒麵包屑撒在麻雀面前，麻雀小心翼翼地靠近，輕輕啄了幾下，才開始大快朵頤。  
看著小鳥呆萌的樣子，他心中的陰霾稍微散了些，然而這和樂的畫面，瞬間就被身旁一聲大叫給硬生擊碎。  
「喂！叫你呢基爾，東尼說等等下課隔壁班約打球，去不？」  
基爾伯特跳了幾來，一回頭就是弗朗西斯放大的臉，麻雀被嚇得趴搭趴搭飛走了，而他趕緊退後幾步，遲疑了幾秒，還是搖了搖頭。  
「…今天先不去了。」  
「蛤？你該不會還要去找老師吧？」  
「我...我只是要去圖書館念書啦。」  
安東尼奧和弗朗西斯瞬間露出鬼才相信的眼神，而他只能尷尬地笑著，思緒隨著額角滴下的汗水，在心中泛起陣陣漣漪。

他朋友口中的「老師」，羅維諾．瓦爾加斯，那個總是撥亂他心上弦的人，是他們學校的美術老師，冰山美人一枚，同時是個毫無自覺的撩妹高手，人氣超高，深受學生和老師們的喜愛，卻總是獨自一人待在美術教室裡，只有訓導主任柯克蘭老師偶爾會去找他喝下午茶，其他時間，他總是獨來獨往。  
基爾伯特原本是不可能和老師掛上勾的，尤其是他高一的時候，還是個不良學生，照三餐被訓導主任叫去訓話的那種。不過這不能怪他，生在單親家庭，他的父親老早就拋棄他和他的母親，母親為了養活兩人，每天晚上在酒店工作，長期缺乏關愛和照顧的他，只好在不良圈裡尋找認同感。  
然而，在這扭曲的社群裡，兄弟情怕是最不牢靠的東西了。基爾伯特終究是被自己的「兄弟」給暗算，當他看著面前一群拿著傢伙的兇惡之徒，身後卻連一個人也沒有，原本找他幫忙的同伴全都不見蹤影，他突然覺得很可笑。

原來，在這個世界上，從來沒人真正需要過他。

被壓在地上痛毆，感受骨節撞擊在面部的疼痛，基爾伯特的視線漸漸模糊，此時，他的餘光瞥見了一道刺眼的光，幹過無數次架的他自然知道那是什麼，美工刀這種文具，看起來普普通通，刺進胸口，還是會死的。  
如果就這麼消失的話，對這個世界來說，或許是好事吧？  
他閉上雙眼，欣然等待最後一擊。

「他是我的學生，想動手，倒是得先過我這關。」

然而，預期的痛楚遲遲沒有出現，反倒是一個陌生又冰冷的聲音，讓他的心底瞬間顫抖起來，他睜開眼，看見一個不是特別高大的身影，那人穿著襯衫，一手拿著畫板，另一手抓著那個持刀的兇手，然後，一眨眼的時間，那個人就被撂倒在地。  
基爾伯特原想叫那人不要插手，畢竟對方有十幾個，而那個人看起來頗瘦弱，若是受傷了，他沒辦法替他求救，但是出乎意料的是，即便十幾個人同時包夾著，那人敏捷的動作總是能在驚險的瞬間救了他自己，還沒讓對方傷到自己一絲毫髮，警笛聲倏地響起，聽見警察的喝斥聲，即便那群人再怎麼逞兇鬥狠，也得做鳥獸散。  
「怎麼又是你，貝什米特？你知道你再被記一支大過就要退學了嗎？」  
跟著警察來的，還有訓導主任，基爾伯特掙扎著站起來，準備接受對方的數落，反正他也聽過不下一百回了，柯克蘭主任了解他的家庭狀況，雖然總是嚴厲斥責他，卻也沒真正懲罰過他幾次。然而，正當主任氣不過他無謂的態度，想往他頭上揍一拳時，那隻纖細的手再次橫在他的面前。

「好啦亞瑟，這位同學是為了保護我才受傷的，我能先帶走他嗎？」

就像是往沸騰的滾水裡注入一道冰涼，那人的聲音不算高亢，溫溫的，帶有一絲不容反駁的堅定，讓他吵雜的世界瞬間安靜下來。柯克蘭主任聽見那人的話，原本還想說些什麼，然而那人並沒有打算退讓，兩人僵持了一陣，最後，主任大大嘆了口氣，揮了揮手示意他快滾，隨即插著口袋大步離去。

此時那人才終於轉過身，與基爾伯特正面對望。   
「你好，我叫羅維諾．瓦爾加斯，你們班的美術老師，雖然你好像從來沒有出席過我的課呢，基爾伯特．貝什米特同學。」  
這是他第一次看清楚老師的模樣，基爾伯特每每回想起來，還是覺得，或許，這就是命運，在他第一眼看見老師的臉龐，他就知道，自己在未來，將深陷於對方的一切。

那天，他跟著老師回家，在十幾坪的小公寓裡，老師替他上藥、包紮，並且和他隨意聊著學校的趣聞，老師沉穩的聲線，迴盪在他的耳邊，不去過問他的事情，只是陪他平復起伏的情緒。暖橙色的燈光，深棕色的木質地板，牆上掛著幾幅油畫，角落還散著畫具，空氣中飄浮著顏料的氣味分子，讓他紊亂的思緒逐漸安穩下來，他突然感受到，世界上竟能有如此溫暖的所在，於是他放下多年來養成的戒心，在還沒認識幾個小時的老師的身旁，一邊哭著，一邊說出這些年來，深藏在心底的所有掙扎與痛苦。  
他只是，想要有個家罷了。  
「老師，你為什麼要對我這麼好？」  
「嘛…因為，我是老師？」

後來，老師向柯克蘭主任申請授權，到他家做了家庭訪問，這也促使基爾伯特多年來第一次好好與他的母親敞開心房，那天，他的母親抱著他，哭得唏哩嘩啦，作為一個沒有一技之長的女性，他的母親只能賺著被世人嫌棄的辛苦錢，犧牲與孩子相處的時光，努力讓孩子活下去。  
「傻孩子，我不是和你說過，有問題要找我商量嗎？」  
「你賺錢那麼辛苦，這種事情…。」  
基爾伯特望著自己的母親，心中即便滿溢出苦澀，到了嘴邊卻還是全被他吞了回去，只要想到自己的存在，無時無刻都在母親的臉上刻下更為深刻的紋路，他就無法向母親索取更多東西，包括歸屬感，包括，一個家。他母親正是了解他這點，才一直對他那群不良朋友睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，但這次，他還是讓母親傷透了心。  
老師在一旁，先是拍了拍他的肩，然後走到他母親身旁，輕輕握著那雙布滿傷痕與繭的手。  
「貝什米特女士，我知道您為了養育您的孩子，非常辛苦，如果您不介意，是否願意，讓貝什米特同學放學後來我家念書呢？」  
此話一出，他的母親瞬間停止哭泣，她先是睜大了眼，然後擦了擦淚，緊緊回握住老師的手，眼中的感激之情之澎湃，已無法用言語形容。  
「老師，我的孩子，就拜託您了。」

隔天放學後，基爾伯特異常乖巧地背著書包，出現在美術教室門口。  
「老師。」  
「嗯，先坐一下吧，等我把事情做完就回去。」  
老師對著他露出淺淺的微笑，黃昏的餘暉斜斜照在臉上，散發出柔和的光芒，他不禁看得出神，心臟碰碰跳著，顯得格外吵雜。

這就是他與老師相遇的開始，也是他墜入情網的開端。基爾伯特不知道該怎麼形容那種感覺，就是，只要看著老師，不管對方在做的事情多麼普通，他就是覺得，世界會因此而慢了下來，當然，老師長得好看，對他又好，他會為之著迷，也是情理之中，但他認為，肯定有更深層的情感流動，是掩藏在這種膚淺的理由之下，而正是那個飄忽不定的情思，讓他甘願成為老師手中的風箏，給他緊緊的套牢在手心中，怎麼樣都掙脫不開。  
為了讓自己成長為夠格的人，基爾伯特開始奮發向上，他本身就是個頭腦靈活的人，雖說落了將近一年的課業，他還是靠著自己的努力，一點一滴，將進度補了回來。每天，他不是待在美術教室，就是待在老師家，聽鉛筆在畫紙上摩娑的聲響，陪他沉澱雜亂的思緒，偶爾讀累了，偏過頭，便能看見老師未完成的作品，老師通常不會發覺他的分心，而是依然專注於眼前的畫作，仔細打磨，慎重地決定自己的任何一個筆畫，看著那樣全神貫注的老師，他便有了繼續努力的動力。  
終於，他在一次期末考考了全校第一，那天放學，他拿著成績單，在傍晚的教室裡，認真地對著老師說：  
「老師，我喜歡你。」

然而，現實總是殘酷的，只見老師面無表情，完全沒有任何反應，繼續畫著他的素描，這讓基爾伯特感到挫敗，然而他也不是省油的燈，一次失敗，就來第二次，第三次，直到老師認可他之前，他都不會放棄。  
「老師，你不喜歡我嗎？你是不是覺得，我只是個幼稚的小鬼？」  
「也不是這麼說，只是…」  
每當他被拒絕時，老師總是這麼回答他，不把話說死，卻又看似沒有任何退路，然而那樣猶豫的態度，就是他唯一的救生圈，唯一能告訴自己不要放棄的理由。  
但是這次，他想他是真的得放棄了。  
「老師，你有喜歡的人嗎？」  
這次，他換了個問題，換了個，如果是一般人，應該會在最一開始就確認的問題，然而他就是個笨蛋，在最後一刻，才想到這件事。  
老師並沒有維持著一貫的冷漠，老師停下了原本收拾器具的動作，回過頭看著他，平時總是緊促的眉頭突然舒展開來，抿著的嘴角彎起了不明顯的弧度，正巧烏雲散去，陽光透過窗簾的縫隙，灑落在那人的臉上。

「有的。」

又是那令人懾服的笑容，但這次，那人所說的話，切切實實地切斷了他的所有念想。

「…喂，喂！你有在聽嗎？我還要回覆人家。」  
「唉東尼，你就別逼他了，他的春天都熬到冬天了，還看不到盡頭呢。」  
思緒被吵雜的人聲拽回來後，基爾伯特回過神，看著安東尼奧無奈的神情，弗朗西斯在一旁打趣著，老師的聲音還迴盪在耳邊。  
「…好吧，你都說到這個份上了，果然還是加我一個。」  
如果你身邊沒有屬於我的位子了，那我就該選擇離開...嗎？

基爾伯特站在球框下，看著安東尼奧和弗朗西斯奔馳的身影，覺得眼前有些模糊，不經意地，他又想起老師的笑容，隱約間他好像看到安東尼奧朝他傳球，但他的反射神經突然像是中斷般，完全忘記怎麼接球，接著，一聲驚叫伴隨著面前一聲巨響，他的視野轉移到天上，天空過於湛藍，使得他過了好幾秒才意識到自己正在向後傾倒。  
「基爾！」  
然後，他倒在地上，背後傳來一陣刺痛，眼前也瞬間墜入黑暗。  
「喂，快點過來幫忙！」  
闔上眼之前，基爾伯特想的不是安東尼奧那個混蛋，如果沒答應他就不會發生這種鳥事，他依然想著老師，想著那間小公寓，有溫暖的光，木質地板，顏料的氣味很舒服。

『…如果，能讓你在喜歡上那個人之前，喜歡上我的話…』

閉上眼，基爾伯特沉入意識的海洋，雖然四周漆黑一片，他卻感到相當溫暖，正當他的思緒即將與現實斷開連結時，他突然感受到一陣搖晃，眼前有道微弱的亮光，耳邊，還有誰，在呼喚著他。  
「…同學，同學，你還好嗎？」

他緩緩睜開眼，眼睛花了幾秒，才逐漸對焦，他勉強辨認出背景，是學校的保健室，窗戶透著亮光，頂上的電風扇嗡嗡轉著，至於叫醒他的人，是...   
「老…師？」


	2. 睜開眼的瞬間，你就在我面前。

「老…師？」  
基爾伯特在看清來人的那刻，瞬間整個人僵在原地，不為什麼，因為此刻，他的眼前，『老師』正擔憂地在他面前揮揮手，還摸了摸他的額頭。  
「你找保健室老師嗎？他剛好出去了，你得再等等。」  
『老師』確認好基爾伯特沒有大礙，似乎是驚覺自己的距離與他靠得太近了，臉一紅，高速收回自己的手，用力坐到一旁的椅子上，過程中還不小心絆到椅腳，鐵製椅子匡噹一聲，搖晃了好幾下，才有驚無險地被扶住。

空氣中瞬間瀰漫著一股尷尬的沉默，基爾伯特偷偷用餘光看著那個人，才發現最一開始的異樣感來自何處，因為眼前這位『老師』，穿的是他們學校的制服，臉龐也明顯稚嫩許多，更重要的是，那人的神情侷促不安，眼神閃躲，這一切的線索都在告訴他，這個『老師』，絕對不是他認識的那個老師。  
那人似乎在等保健室老師回來，他踢蹬著腿，看著窗外的藍天，然後隨手翻開手上的筆記本，開始刷刷刷地畫起速寫，趁著那人不注意，基爾伯特瞇起眼，看清了筆記本上的名字。

『羅維諾．瓦爾加斯』

…誒？  
「誒！！！？？？」  
基爾伯特突然大叫了一聲，聲音大到對面的人也被他嚇得抖了一下，那人手一鬆，六角形的鉛筆就這麼滾落到地上，咕嚕咕嚕地向前滾動，直到撞到牆角，才停了下來。  
「你…你幹嘛啊混蛋！要嚇死誰啊！」  
基爾伯特還沒從震驚的情緒中恢復過來，就看著那人氣惱地對著他罵了聲粗話，彎腰把筆撿回來，接著氣噗噗地轉過身背對著他。氣氛再次陷入凝結的狀態，眼看破冰無望，基爾伯特只好望向其他地方，試圖理解到底現在是什麼情況，此時，他注意到牆上掛著的日曆，日期是今天的日期，但年份似乎…有點…  
「2010年？」  
基爾伯特不由自主地發出疑惑的聲音，這使得那個人再次轉過身，方才的羞怯完全消失，取而代之的是緊促的眉頭以及不耐的回應。  
「怎樣，今天是2010年8月31日，有問題嗎？」  
「不不不，今天不是2020年8月31日嗎？」  
基爾伯特感到更加困惑了，他一度懷疑自己是不是在作夢，但他剛剛已經偷偷掐了自己大腿一把，嗯，很痛，不是夢。只見那個人的眉頭皺的更深，猶豫了一下，還是走回他的身邊，用手覆蓋住他的額頭。  
「沒發燒啊…你哪一班的啊，我叫你同學送你回去，看你傻楞楞的樣子。」  
「我是三年二班的…。」  
過於貼近的距離讓基爾伯特臉有點熱，然而，當他回答那人的問題時，那人瞬間露出古怪的神情。  
「我…也是三年二班。」  
那人指著自己胸口的學號，而基爾伯特也低頭看向自己的胸口，中間的數字是一樣的，不過前面的入學年份，差了10年。氣氛已經不知第幾度陷入沉默了，基爾伯特用力抓著頭髮，偏著頭，絞盡腦汁地思考，最終，提出了一個他自己也很難接受的假說。

「如果…我說，我來自2020年，你會相信嗎？」

不說話還好，話一說出口，那人原本怪異的表情瞬間變成看神經病的表情，但不得不說，這可能是目前最能解釋現在這種情況的假說了，基爾伯特逼迫自己冷靜，他快速運轉自己的小腦袋，努力回想記憶中有沒有什麼事件是即將發生的，這樣對方就會相信自己說話的真實性了。  
快點，快點想起來，2010年8月31日，有什麼事情…  
「對了！」  
基爾伯特靈光乍現，他跳下保健室的床，站在那人面前，抓著他的肩膀。  
「今天會下大雨，大雨過後還會出現難得的雙彩虹！」  
「怎麼可能，天氣預報說今天降雨機率0%...」  
那人語音未落，天邊突然閃過一道閃電，接著，轟隆一聲，天空瞬間降下傾盆大雨，雨聲刷刷地覆蓋了一切噪音，基爾伯特看向窗外，發覺雨水像是簾幕一般，洶湧而密集地落下，連對面的教學大樓都快看不見了。  
「真的假的…。」  
那人走到窗邊，看著豪雨不要命似地下著，轉頭望向基爾伯特，表情雖然還是半信半疑，但至少稍微偏向前者一點了。基爾伯特見對方態度軟化，趕緊點頭如搗蒜，深怕錯過這個機會，他就要被眼前這個人送去看精神科了。

不過話說回來，要不是曾經看過老師的畫，基爾伯特也無法做出這樣的精準預言。那是某個下過雨的午後，他待在老師家念書，念得有些累了，便靠在沙發上，開始研究一旁牆上的掛畫，發現有一幅雙彩虹的水彩畫，背景看似是某間學校的操場，而操場中央站著一個人，那人身影模糊，駝著背，像是要往畫的深處走去，畫的角落還寫著日期：2010/08/31。  
他向老師詢問關於那幅畫的故事，老師一邊輕輕摩娑老舊的畫框，一邊和他說著那天的大雨，那天雨後的雙彩虹，卻沒有和他說，畫中那個模糊的人影，究竟是誰。

看這大雨一時半刻也停不下來，那人看起來只是來交個資料，身上肯定沒帶傘，只好坐回剛剛的位置慢慢等待，基爾伯特則是坐在床邊，試圖和那人搭話。  
「你…叫做羅維諾嗎？」  
那人聽見基爾伯特的問句，點點頭，拿起筆記本，指了指上頭的名字。  
「你剛剛看到了吧，那你呢？」  
「我叫做基爾伯特．貝什米特。」  
羅維諾再次點了點頭，表示了解，基爾伯特看他摩娑著下頷，似乎在想些什麼，也沒吵他，只是靜靜地觀察著他的側臉。  
「你說…你來自2020年，對吧？」  
「是的。」  
「你為什麼會穿越過來呢？」

如果說穿越的方式，他的確是不知道，不過說到穿越的理由，那是因為…我想讓你在喜歡上那個未知的路人甲之前喜歡上我啊！看著羅維諾單純的臉，基爾伯特深知就算咬斷舌頭，也絕對不可以把原因說出口，他的額角冒出冷汗，眼神飄向一旁，聲音有點虛。  
「嘛…這我還真的不知道呢…」  
基爾伯特看羅維諾有些狐疑，不過至少是沒想繼續追問，於是他抓了抓後腦勺，若無其事地轉移話題。  
「話...話說回來，我還不知道怎麼回去呢，在這裡也不知道找誰幫忙。」  
說到這裡，基爾伯特突然意識到問題所在，他莫名其妙來到10年前的世界，先不去想他怎麼來的，他要怎麼回去才是重點，而且看目前的情況，他還得先替自己找個棲身之所，不然他今晚可能要去睡車站了。  
這下子他整個人陷入糾結了，於是他完全沒注意到，當羅維諾看見自己苦惱的蠢樣時，竟然露出了無法自持的笑。  
「對啊，看來你只能去睡車站了呢。」  
「等等，一般來說，按照這種情況發展，不是都會收留對方嗎？」  
「蛤？你開什麼玩笑，我才不想攤上這種麻煩事。」  
「不！！羅維諾大人，您就當作慈善，收留我嘛！」  
「你放…」  
鈴——。  
這兩個小學生還在拉扯，羅維諾口袋裡的手機突然響了，他沒好氣地給基爾伯特一個肘擊，迫使後者只能痛得蹲在地上，才拍拍袖子，把手機撥通。

「爺爺，有什麼事嗎？」  
「呦，羅維諾，有件事情想找你商量，你能來趟辦公室嗎？」

***

等雨終於停了一陣子，保健室老師才姍姍來遲，羅維諾將班上的視力檢查資料交給老師後，領著基爾伯特走出保健室，雨後的校園顯得格外清新，金黃色的夕陽灑在濕漉漉的操場上，反射出晶亮的光輝，積水倒映出湛藍的天空，幾片落葉停在水漥上，泛起陣陣漣漪，微風吹過樹梢，椰子樹輕輕搖晃著，沙沙作響。羅維諾情不自禁地深吸了口氣，像隻慵懶的貓，瞇著眼，延展雙手伸了個大懶腰，基爾伯特走在他身旁，悄悄盯著他的側臉，直到羅維諾轉頭看向他，他才裝作正經的樣子直視前方。

方才羅維諾與他爺爺，也就是人稱羅老的校董羅穆盧斯(天啊他老人家還真是老當益壯，基爾伯特當學生時他依然是校董)通完電話後，問了他要不一起去。  
「這段時間你還是得上學的吧，你等等自己找爺爺解釋解釋。」  
基爾伯特點點頭，雖然他並不覺得不上學會怎麼樣，三年級的課他暑假時大多自修完了。他的動作完全是反射性的，因為此時他其實在想另一件事，方才羅維諾相處的短短幾十分鐘內，他內心作了很多掙扎，他在思考，現在的羅維諾，和他所喜歡的老師，是否是一樣的，他是否應該用同樣的態度，去面對現在眼前的這個人呢？  
話說回來，這個時候的羅維諾看起來超難相處的，他連自己會不會喜歡上這樣的羅維諾都不知道了，是要怎麼讓他喜歡上自己啊？  
發現知識盲區的基爾伯特內心一陣崩潰，只喜歡過老師的他，完全不具有足夠的情商去思考這件事，使得他的腦袋此刻像是一團毛線，怎麼解都解不開，比高等微積分還難解開。

不過當他一抬頭，這些雜七雜八的念想，便瞬間被拋諸腦後了，他的面前是升旗台，太陽此時在他的身後，因此，完整而無瑕的彩虹，就這麼橫亙在他的面前，閃著懸浮的水氣光芒，透著七彩的柔和光暈，寂靜而壯麗。  
他敢說，他從來沒有看過如此完美的彩虹，甚至，連稀有的霓都出現了，過於澄澈的天空，使得平時隱晦的霓，此時竟如同虹一般亮麗飽滿。  
他興奮地拽著羅維諾的袖口，指著天空。  
「你看，我說的沒錯！真的是雙彩虹。」  
基爾伯特的聲線難得如此高昂，這顯示出他此時的雀躍是多麼爆棚，然而羅維諾卻像是他的相反磁極，冷冷地回了聲「喔」，便低頭向前走去。  
「誒，你沒興趣嗎？」  
看著羅維諾的背影，基爾伯特想著趕緊追上去，卻又捨不得這樣的美景就這麼消失，於是他想到要拿手機照相，一摸口袋，卻發現手機不在身上。  
「…你在磨蹭什麼啊，還不快點。」  
遠一點的羅維諾看基爾伯特沒跟上來，停下腳步回頭，才發現他還在原地，不停地翻找著身上的口袋，似乎是在找東西。  
「羅維諾，你能借我手機嗎，我想拍照。」  
想起打球時，他把手機放在書包裡，基爾伯特垂喪著臉，向羅維諾詢問著，只見羅維諾不滿地撇了撇嘴，還是從口袋裡掏出手機，扔給基爾伯特。  
嗯，掀蓋式手機，還真是，非常復古呢！再次驗證了他回到過去的事實，基爾伯特心裡流著淚，也只能說服自己別想太多，趕緊開啟相機，對著天空拍了幾張照片。  
「來，還你。」  
任務完成，他小跑著跟上羅維諾的腳步，鄭重地將手機交還給對方，羅維諾看起來心情不大好，不過基爾伯特也摸不著頭緒，秉著多說多錯的精神，他也就沒說話，想著發生在他身上的事情，他再次想得出神，以至於他沒發覺到，原本走在他身旁的羅維諾，突然停下腳步，雙眼盯著手機螢幕，琥珀色的眼眸中充斥著不可思議。

「怎麼…會…」

看著手機像素格拼成的相片，羅維諾睜大了眼，雙手無法抑制地顫抖著，他死死咬著下唇，甚至嚐到了血絲的味道，耳邊嗡嗡地響著蜂鳴，像是一陣吶喊從靈魂深處竄了出來，幾近將他吞噬殆盡。  
接著，無可解釋地，羅維諾鬼使神差地舉起右手，對著天空以及天空之下那個人的背影，「喀擦」了一聲，恰好一隻老鷹飛過天際，飄下幾聲拖著長音的鳥鳴，交織成一張密不可測的網，掩蓋了他手中的一切。


	3. 鏡像的世界，究竟哪個才是真正的你。

「我是基爾伯特．貝什米特，請多指教。」  
三年二班的教室裡，基爾伯特站在講台上自我介紹，老舊並吵雜的電風扇，沾了點汙漬的窗簾，這些場景是他所熟悉的，不過台下，全是他不認識的人。他感到些許不自在，但他並不畏懼，他相信以自己的社交能力，還是可以在這短暫的時間裡和同學和平相處的。老師安排他坐在羅維諾旁邊，讓他暫時和對方一起共用課本，不過教室裡的羅維諾特別安靜，應該說，像是單薄得幾乎要消失在空氣裡般死寂。

昨天，他見到了年輕十歲的羅穆盧斯，在那間他以前身為不良學生，絕對不可能進入的校董辦公室。他同羅維諾走到那張深棕色的辦公桌前，在隔壁無聲的威嚇之下，戰戰兢兢地說了那些聽起來像是電影情節的遭遇，令人驚訝的是，聽完他的敘述，羅老一點驚訝的表情都沒有，反而是樂呵呵的笑著，然後摸了摸基爾伯特的頭。  
「完全不是問題，你就暫時轉到羅維班上吧。」  
「誒？您相信我嗎？」  
「誒？您相信他嗎？」  
基爾伯特和羅維諾同時發出了驚訝的疑問，接著兩人互相看了一眼，羅維諾哼了聲，馬上把臉別過去，留下一臉莫名其妙的基爾伯特。或許是沒想到這兩人的反應如此有趣，羅老往後靠在椅背上，撫著把手，再次樂呵地笑起來。  
「嘛嘛，別那麼吃驚嘛羅維，你是不是忘記我有個好友叫做尼曼，他孫子就叫做基爾伯特，我前幾天還和他通過電話呢。」  
「誒！真的假的？」  
「誒！真假？」

不是有個默契遊戲，玩法是當兩個人同時說出某句一樣的話時，要互打對方的頭，先打到對方的人就能許個願望嗎？第二次與羅維諾講出一樣的話時，基爾伯特心裡的第一個想法便是這個默契遊戲，不過現在的他沒膽在羅維諾頭上造次。他的餘光接收到羅維諾射來的眼刀，默默收回反射性伸出去的手，假裝什麼事都沒發生。  
「所以意思是，現在在世界上，有兩個這個笨蛋存在嗎？」  
基爾伯特還在琢磨著說詞，羅維諾已率先開槍，聽見「笨蛋」兩字，他抽動了下嘴角，下意識想反駁，於是側過臉準備往旁邊懟回去，卻撞進羅維諾略帶戲謔又澄淨的笑容中，明明和老師溫和的笑容一點都不像，他還是不爭氣地紅了臉，將頭轉了回來，鎩羽而歸。  
「哈哈，羅維你講話還是這麼不客氣呢，我只是要強調，我相信這小子是來自未來，也相信他就是基爾伯特，因為他長得和尼曼年輕時真得很像啊。」  
羅老看兩人之間頗為尷尬的氣氛，笑著在中間打圓場，眼睛瞇得彎彎的，散發出慈祥又柔和的磁場，基爾伯特不禁在心中虔誠地膜拜羅老：真是個好人啊！他孫子怎麼和他差這麼多！  
「對了，你在這裡沒地方住吧？羅維那兒應該還有空間，你就暫時待在那裡吧。」  
「真的嗎！太感謝了！」  
「喂，有問過我的意見嗎？」  
聽見羅老的發言，先前努力維持著表面基本尊重的羅維諾，終於受不了地頂了一句回去，他的語氣很衝，像把凌厲的飛刀，將這好不容易營造出的融洽氛圍硬生劃出一道裂疤。話說出口的瞬間，基爾伯特感受到空氣凝結了一秒，只見羅老原本笑瞇瞇的眼神突然完全瞇稱一條線，笑容也咧得更開，然而老人家雖然笑得更加燦爛，他卻只感受到一股惡寒之氣，從腳底竄到頭頂，冷不丁地打了個寒顫。  
「羅維啊…還記得之前那件事吧，我為了你，可是差點扔了烏紗帽啊？」  
「…抱歉。」  
「能接受我的要求嗎？」  
「…我知道了。」  
他…他低頭了！始終是那樣囂張跋扈的羅維諾居然低頭了！要不是手機不在身上真想錄音錄影作為未來要脅證據的基爾伯特，此時感受到心中有千萬匹草泥馬飛奔而去，並且不可否認，是一種很爽的感覺，心裡竊笑的同時，他也深刻認知到一件事：等到他回去了，千萬，千萬不能去惹羅老啊！畢竟，能克得了惡魔的只有魔王了啊！

雖然基爾伯特很感謝羅老，至少讓他在這個時空，能暫時有個棲身之所，但是他大概沒想到，如果他能預見接下來的生活，或許在最一開始，拿個紙板去睡車站還是比較好的選擇。  
昨晚，當他跟著羅維諾搭上熟悉的二十三號公車，走進熟悉的小巷，推開熟悉的大門，迎接他的，卻不是熟悉的木地板和暖橙色吊燈，而是很普通的，像是小康家庭的客廳，磁磚地板、皮製沙發，一張小茶几，幾份報紙，以及…  
「你家未免也太亂了吧！？」  
看見滿坑滿谷的雜物，隨手丟棄的髒衣服，過期的雜誌，各種水電費的催繳單，水杯，瓶瓶罐罐，還有各式難以歸類的生活用品，基爾伯特情不自禁地發出驚呼，雖然他馬上摀住自己的嘴，但一言既出，駟馬難追，他還是收穫了羅維諾的白眼加被踩了一腳。  
「有意見就滾出去啊，順便說一句，你睡沙發。」  
「不是吧，那看起來像是可以睡的嗎…」  
反射性地又說出反駁的話，意識到殺氣的基爾伯特越說越小聲，最後成了細細的蚊蚋音，他弱弱地瞥了羅維諾一眼，只見後者面無表情，越過他逕自走進房間，然後「砰」地一聲，用力把門甩上。

看著緊閉的房門，基爾伯特抓了抓頭，本想就這麼乖乖地去收拾像是打過仗的客廳，但是當他勉強清出一塊空間，隨即被一旁疊得高高的髒衣服給淹沒時，他反覆深吸幾口氣，還是順從內心的慾望，徹徹底底地翻了個大白眼。  
「啊…真是的！明明十年之後那麼可愛，現在怎麼這麼難搞啊！」  
「啊啊那還真是抱歉，讓你這麼失望啊？」  
發出了來到這個時間線的第一聲怒吼，雖然已經盡力壓低音量，基爾伯特卻忘記，這裡可是羅維諾的地盤。聽見那句涼涼的嘲諷，他僵硬地轉過身，只見羅維諾此時看似怒極反笑，嘴角勾著漂亮的弧線，眼睛微微瞇著，盈著晶亮的亮光。  
「啊…不是啦，我的意思是…」  
還沒等他想出一個解釋，羅維諾便將一團東西扔到他臉上，然後大步流星走回房間，再次把門大力地關上，這次還發出了落了鎖的聲響，留下腦子還沒轉過來的基爾伯特，傻楞楞地捧著一疊盥洗用具，對著天花板出神。  
他笑起來，真的好好看…。  
發現自己的魂又被勾走了，基爾伯特隨即往一旁的牆撞了過去，疼痛讓他的腦子暫時清明些，也讓他想起他還必須繼續整理，不然他今晚就別打算睡了。  
經過一陣忙活，他終於把客廳給整理好了，其整潔之程度，大概就像是那個超有名的電視節目《全●住宅改造王》，before和after的驚天巨變，沒打光線也沒加濾鏡，就是這麼不一樣。在整理的過程中，他也回想起來，老師家一開始也是超級亂的，要不是他後來每天幫老師整理，大概，也是現在這樣的情況吧。  
這麼說來，其實羅維諾和老師，也是，沒有差太多啦…。

不不不，千萬別被那張相似的臉給騙了啊，想想這一路上自己是怎麼被對待的，今天早上他做早飯時，還被羅維諾要求繳交食材費，看見那總是因自己手足無措就一臉得逞的壞笑，就知道那副天使皮囊下，終究是個小惡魔啊。發現自己又陷入了同樣的輪迴之中，基爾伯特趕緊打斷自己的腦迴路，將思緒重新放回到課堂之上。這節課是數學課，老師站在講台上，一手拿著課本，一手握著一支只剩半截的粉筆，在黑板上畫出一個漂亮的常態分佈曲線。他的數學相比其他科目是優秀的，恰好這節內容在他那年改到二年級的課程，因此即使他大半時間都在神遊，也不影響他無縫接軌回老師此時的講解。  
「以曲線中央往前後推一個標準差，約有68.3%的數值會落在這個範圍…。」  
數學老師名叫羅德里赫，正好也是他們的班導師，是個一板一眼的年輕人，聲音和外表截然相反，相當沉穩，甚至有點滄桑的感覺，白色襯衫規矩地扣到最上面那格，袖子恰如其分地捲到七分長度，透過黑框眼鏡，凌厲的視線無所遺漏地掃過教室的每個角落，基爾伯特撐著頭，發覺老師正將視線往他這邊瞥，接著，在他臉上停了下來。  
「…瓦爾加斯同學，你來回答下面這個問題。」  
原以為老師是要點他，基爾伯特早已預先看過底下的例題，並在桌面上快速算出解答，結果老師叫了羅維諾的名字，原本挺直的腰桿也就放鬆下來。然而，應答的聲音始終沒有出現，他轉頭想提醒羅維諾，卻發現那位大爺正點著頭，睡到昏天暗地，。  
基爾伯特看著老師咳了聲，面色逐漸陰鬱了起來，他嚇得冷汗直流，趕緊推了推羅維諾的肩膀，後者卻像是毫無知覺，只是咕噥幾聲，連眼皮都沒抬一下。  
「老…老師，我能代替他回答嗎？」  
感受到台上隨時要核爆的氣場，基爾伯特一秒決定轉換策略，放棄把那個人從周公的棋盤前拉回來，而是自己舉手站起來，並在老師的示意下回答出答案。  
「…恩，答得很好，不過還是請你轉告你旁邊那位同學，下課後來我辦公室一趟。」  
過了幾秒，老師點了點頭，基爾伯特才如釋重負地坐下來，他長吁了一口氣，望向一旁，羅維諾大概是和周公博弈得難分難捨，絲毫沒有醒來的跡象，他無奈地將頭轉回來，繼續看著老師在黑板上畫出另一條曲線。  
羅維諾，本大爺可是幫好心你坦了一次啊，看你之後怎麼好好報答我！

當班上昏昏欲睡的氛圍即將到達頂點時，下課鈴準時響起，羅德老師並沒有像一些老師拖延下課時間，或是明明說了「再給我一分鐘」，結果直接上到下堂課開始，鈴聲一結束，他便拿著教科書往外走去，一點留戀都沒有。此時羅維諾才終於慢慢清醒過來，他眨了眨眼，眼神渙散，教室裡亂哄哄的吵鬧聲，讓他知道現在是下課時間。  
「羅維諾，羅德老師要你現在去他辦公室一趟。」  
想起老師方才的交代，基爾伯特正準備拍拍他的肩膀轉告老師的話時，手才剛伸出去，走道另一端的同學已經早他一秒，把羅維諾給叫走了。他看著羅維諾的背影，或許是因為剛睡醒，步伐還有些搖晃，不過還是很快跟上那個短髮的女同學，並肩著走出教室的後門。  
「昨天羅老也把你找去了吧？羅德老師是要和你說同樣的事嗎？」  
「嘛，也可能是要教訓我又在他的課堂上睡著了吧。」

那兩人一邊說著基爾伯特聽不懂的話題，一邊消失在他的視野之中，沒能發揮功用的左手被他若無其事地收了回來，恰好幾個比較活潑的同學走到他身邊，和他這個神秘的轉學生閒聊了起來。他笑著應對那幾個新朋友，試圖營造出友善的氛圍，心中卻依然想著方才的畫面。  
不知為何，明明他完全不覺得自己有在意現在這個難搞的傢伙，但是，當他看見羅維諾和其他女生走在一起，只留下一個寂寞的背影給他時，他還是不免感到心裡有點堵塞。

老師和羅維諾，就像是一面鏡子所映照出的兩個身影，明明他喜歡的，應當是同一個人，然而過於迥異的個性，總讓他感到無所適從，他會覺得，他喜歡的，果然還是老師，卻又在某些不經意的時刻，對羅維諾產生了同樣的情愫。

他開始懷疑，或許，他在最一開始，就沒有真正喜歡上老師。  
他根本沒有喜歡上真正的他。  
他根本不瞭解他。


	4. 在時間的惡作劇裡，我將踏入屬於你的輪迴。

「下課後我要去美術教室，你自己先回去吧。」  
放學後，班長來找基爾伯特，讓他一起去活動中心拿課本，一回頭，羅維諾已經拎起書包，插著口袋往教室外走去，只留下一副應該是家裡的備用鑰匙。大概是已經習慣了對方冷淡的態度，基爾伯特也沒放在心上，應了聲好便跟著班長前往活動中心。  
他們的班長名叫本田櫻，大家都喚她小櫻，是個乖巧的女孩，先前跟著羅維諾去找羅德老師的就是她。她梳著整齊的學生頭，頭髮長度大約到耳下一公分，額角別著一枝櫻花髮夾，臉上始終保持著禮貌又疏離的淺笑，她一邊領著基爾伯特，一邊介紹學校環境，雖然是說者有意，聽者無心。穿過操場，他們到了活動中心，其中一個角落暫放了各班送回來的多餘課本，小櫻替他清點書單，而他就負責在這茫茫書海中撈取他需要的課本們。  
「音樂、體育…，嗯，大概就這樣，我們回去吧。」  
確認所有科目的課本和作業簿都到齊後，小櫻整理了下裙子，輕巧地站起身，然後替基爾伯特分攤了幾本課本，看小櫻心思如此細膩，基爾伯特瞬間在心中給她刷滿好感度，難怪即使是脾氣暴躁的羅維諾，面對她也好聲好氣的。  
回去的路上，小櫻關心著他今天的適應狀況，順便提醒他明天一些會課前考的老師們，她的聲音溫溫潤潤的，基爾伯特甚至懷疑她根本是某個名門的大家閨秀，操場一端傳來學生打鬧的笑聲，穿插了籃球在地上彈跳的震動感，小櫻向他說明現在正在舉辦的班際籃球賽，話鋒一轉，便將話題帶到他的身上。  
「聽羅維諾說，你現在暫住在他家，真是辛苦你了。」  
「誒，也還好啦。」  
終於聽到一句幫他平反的話，基爾伯特雖然嘴巴上這麼說著，心裡已經是淚流滿面，感激涕零，看著小櫻和善的面容，他突然覺得對方在發出聖光，是天使啊！  
「不過，他居然會和妳提到我的事情呢，我還以為他那種個性，不會和其他人說起自己的事。」  
「哈哈，一般人當然是不會啊，不過我也算是他少數擁有的朋友。」  
「誒？他和班長妳居然是朋友嗎？」  
大概是他驚訝的表情真的很好笑吧，基爾伯特發現小櫻矜持的臉突然抖動了一下，然後似乎是察覺有失禮儀，卻又無法抑制笑意，於是只能趕緊用點名簿遮住自己的鼻子以下，僅露出彎成月牙的雙眼。  
「嘛，看來羅維諾真的對你很差呢，不過也是，如果不是真正了解他，就很難理解，他其實是個很可愛的人呢。」  
可愛…嗎？基爾伯特一臉尷尬，表示完全不能理解，不過對方也沒有想要多加解釋的意思，他撇了撇嘴，也就讓話題這樣過去了。來到一個轉角，小櫻表示要去學務處交點名簿，基爾伯特看也快到教室了，於是他讓小櫻把那幾本書疊在自己手上那一落之上，小心翼翼地往教室走去。

「誒，這不是轉學生嗎，太好了還有人在。」  
好不容易將課本全都寫好名字，基爾伯特把書全按照科目排好收進抽屜，並將習題本(還有羅維諾抽屜裡的，這個人上課睡覺就算了，居然連作業都沒帶回家)整理好塞進書包。準備離開教室時，兩個男生突然出現在門口，堵住他的去路，那兩個人穿著運動服，滿頭大汗，喘著大氣，手上還抱著一顆籃球，看見將要離去的基爾伯特，馬上衝了進來把他圍住。  
「同學，你會打籃球嗎？」  
基爾伯特愣了一下，不明所以地點了點頭，還沒理解發生了什麼事，他已經被兩個男同學給架著往操場跑去。  
「等等，現在是什麼情況？」  
「咱們在和三班打決賽，結果有個同學被打中鼻子流鼻血了，現在正缺人手！」  
「不不不我現在還穿著制服你要我怎麼打？」  
「哎呀不管那麼多了，我們只差一點就能贏了，你快來幫忙！」  
「誒！？？？」  
基爾伯特錯愕的驚叫聲就這麼被拋在身後，像是張沒人要的空白考卷，無聲的落在走廊上，等著被隔天打掃的同學扔進垃圾桶。

「馬蒂，阿爾，你們倆跑去哪了！」  
等基爾伯特回過神來，他已經出現在操場的另一端了，一旁的吆喝聲此起彼落，球場上兩隊都略顯疲乏，中央的記分板顯示51:49，二班暫時落後兩分，比賽時間，第四節，還剩下二十秒。  
「抱歉艾米莉，我們去搬救兵，快喊暫停。」  
被稱呼為艾米莉的女孩點點頭，趕緊舉手向裁判喊了暫停，長哨音響起，時間剩下十秒，兩班的人都跑到線旁，大口灌下同學遞給他們的水。  
「抱歉，阿爾弗雷德，我們盡全力也只能維持不掉分，籃下進攻太難了。」  
一個同學走到阿爾弗雷德身旁，和他擊了下掌後替換下場，後者搖頭表示沒事，回頭拍了拍基爾伯特的背。  
「兄弟，你三分準嗎？」  
基爾伯特還在混亂中，被突如其來的怪力拍打了下，差點害他沒被自己的口水嗆死，然而還沒緩過來，一件運動衫便被扔到他的頭上。  
「嘛，應該還行？」  
雖說不明所以，但他還是快速換上運動服，並套上艾米莉拋過來的背心，聽見阿爾弗雷德的問句，他不假思索就回答了，之前和弗朗他們一起打三對三時，他都是負責在外線射籃的，要不是他那天狀況差，忘記往外跑，就不會在籃框下用臉接了東尼的球，然後一砸砸回十年前。  
阿爾弗雷德聽見他的回答，露出笑容，再次拍了下基爾伯特的背，這次他覺得內臟都要被打出來了。  
「聽著，我們要贏，就只剩下一次攻擊機會，我等等會想辦法把球拋給你，他是馬提亞斯，負責掩護你，你就抓準時機射籃就行了。」  
「呃，兄弟，你不覺得把這個重大任務交給一個還沒熱身的人，挺不靠譜的嗎？」  
基爾伯特抽動了下嘴角，額上冒出幾滴冷汗，阿爾弗雷德和馬提亞斯卻雙雙舉起大拇指，臉上的笑容，該說是爽朗，還是傻呢？總之，看著這兩個他才剛記得名字的同學，在如此嚴峻的情況下還能保持樂觀，基爾伯特心中倒也沒什麼太大的壓力。  
不過，既然要比賽，果然就是要贏吧？  
嗶——。  
長哨音預示比賽再次開始，基爾伯特站在三分線外，阿爾弗雷德站在對角，拿到裁判拋給他的球，馬上高速往這邊衝了過來，一路上三班的人盡力攔阻，阿爾卻像是擁有逆天怪力一般，如入無人之境地將他們全數甩開，完全沒人能拖住他的腳步。基爾伯特正想找個好位置接球，卻發現阿爾弗雷德對他眨了眨眼，然後逕自往禁區衝。  
「五——、四——。」  
一旁的觀眾開始進行倒數，基爾伯特看阿爾弗雷德在禁區內還是被攔了下來，心裡只能乾著急，原本在後場的對手全都跑回場內回防，時間，也即將畫下句點。原以為比賽就要這樣結束，沒想到，此時馬提亞斯竟如一陣狂風般出現在他身旁，低聲對他說了句「拜託了」，基爾伯特就發現阿爾弗雷德正把球往他這邊送。  
「別想得逞！」  
原本負責防守他的高個兒，早已被馬提亞斯完全阻隔開來，基爾伯特穩穩地接到球，「能贏」，他這麼想著，將球舉過頭，卻在那一瞬間，愣了一下。  
他想起被老師拒絕的那天，陽光也是這麼燦爛。  
突然間，他覺得自己身上的力氣全被抽走，他知道阿爾弗雷德正對他嘶吼著，群眾也都在激情尖叫，所有人都在盯著他，但他的世界卻像是被關了靜音，黑暗籠罩在他的眼前，不管是什麼，聲音、畫面，全部，都進不來。

啊啊，果然還是，  
『放棄吧。』

「混蛋——！快上啊——！」

正當基爾伯特準備放下手時，一道清亮的吶喊瞬間劃破他的世界，剎那間，被壓縮的聲音全湧入他的耳膜，他感到耳鳴且暈眩，眼前，卻是從來沒有體會過的，無比的清晰。  
隨著狂風衝進他的世界裡的，是你為我奮力吶喊的容顏。  
球離開手指尖的那一刻，基爾伯特突然感到前所未有的放鬆，他勾起自信的笑容，看著球一如他的預期，在空中劃出一道漂亮的拋物線，然後「咻」地掉進籃框，沒有洗鍋，沒有碰撞，毫不拖泥帶水地，穿過籃網，落在地上。

嗶——。

在哨音響起的瞬間，記分板進行最後的跳動，52:51，比賽結束，二班勝出。

「太…太好啦！」  
基爾伯特還沉浸在最後那一球的餘韻之中，阿爾弗雷德和馬提亞斯以及其他同學已經衝了上來，將他團團包圍住，艾米莉拿來一罐礦泉水，往他頭上灑了下去，阿爾弗雷德整個人壓了上去，馬提亞斯則是勾著他的肩膀，不停亂吼亂叫。  
「可以嘛新來的，我就相信你能做到。」  
「去年就是在最後輸給三班，今天這口怨氣可終於報復回來啦！」  
在這狂歡的氣氛之中，基爾伯特反而冷靜了下來，他抬起頭，想要尋找方才那道聲音的主人，果不其然，在稍微遠一點的地方，他看見羅維諾正紅著臉和身旁的人說著話，雙手握在胸前，侷促不安地互相摳著指甲，羅維諾似乎是用餘光看見他了，馬上把臉別得更過去，他的一邊站著的是小櫻，另一邊的則是…  
「柯克蘭主任！？」  
想必是沒料到那兩人居然是相識這麼久的朋友，基爾伯特不免發出了驚呼，幸好他的聲音很小，周圍的人又很吵，所以根本沒有人注意到他的自言自語。只見小櫻大概是發覺了他的視線，回頭又望見羅維諾的反應，不禁抿起婉約的笑，將另外兩人帶了過來。  
「真是大顯身手了呢，基爾伯特。」  
「謝謝妳，不過班長你們怎麼會來呢？」  
小櫻用她溫潤的聲音，對他進行了讚賞，在基爾伯特耳中，簡直是如沐春風，黃鶯出谷。不過他記得，方才小櫻和他分別時，應該是在前往交點名簿的路上，和籃球場完全是反方向，所以她不可能是路過的，說到這裡，小櫻突然笑了一下，然後微微往左上方，看向旁邊的人。  
「嘛，剛好在回教室的路上看到阿爾把你抓來當替補，於是問羅維要不要來看看，這不就來了嗎？」  
這…這麼說的話，羅維諾是專程來看他的嗎？不曉得自己是否自我意識過剩，基爾伯特沒什麼自信地將視線移到隔壁，盯著那個此刻正故意不與他正眼相對的人。  
「…看我幹什麼混蛋。」  
「別這樣嘛羅維，人家想要你的讚美啊。」  
「…門都沒有。」  
「唉呀羅維，看你這話說的，真不知道剛剛那個大聲幫『混蛋』加油的人是誰啊？」  
原本羅維諾的話就像是一桶涼水，澆在基爾伯特頭上，把他原本雀躍的心都給冰鎮起來了，沒想到，亞瑟竟然偷偷在羅維諾背後放槍，這就像是一劑強心針，讓他重新燃起希望，於是他再次望向羅維諾，眼神誠懇。  
左右護法一個軟硬兼施，眼前有隻二哈，周圍還站著班上同學，再怎麼不想賞臉的羅維諾，也只能乖乖順從大家的期望，順便替自己找個台階下。  
「你…小櫻也是，亞瑟你也是，都幫著他…唉，好吧，你今天…不是剛轉來嗎，我怕你被阿爾他們欺負，誰知道你那球投得挺好的，不過前面在那邊磨嘰半天，看的讓人很不爽，所以想說幫你加油一下…就，唉…我不會說啦你個混蛋！」  
好不容易組織出一句不怎麼完整的話，羅維諾憋得臉都漲紅了起來，話一說完，回頭就往教學大樓走去，小櫻趕緊向他點頭示意，然後追上羅維諾的腳步，亞瑟倒是沒什麼特別反應，一臉看好戲地跟在後頭。

「喂，新來的，等等一起去吃晚飯吧，我請客。」  
等那三人走得遠點了，阿爾弗雷德才又靠了過來，然而他說的話就像是扔進池子裡的石頭，過了好幾秒，仍然一點回應都沒有，於是他伸出手，在基爾伯特面前揮了揮。  
「嘿，兄弟，兄弟，嘿！」  
馬提亞斯也走了過來，看見這個場景，回頭想詢問阿爾弗雷德，但後者只是舉起雙手聳聳肩，做了個「我也不清楚」的動作。此時的基爾伯特，完全沒注意到這兩人在做什麼，他的眼神死死地望向羅維諾離去的方向，說不盡的情感在赤紅色的眼瞳中流轉著，熾烈的夕陽灑在他的臉上，分不清是真實的紅暈，還是光的色彩。

你明明就該對這一切都沒有興趣才對，明明應該最討厭了才對，明明應該要完全與你無關才對。  
但是，你那是什麼反應？  
那麼的溫柔，那麼的真誠，那麼的可愛。  
你這樣，不就會讓我，再一次，在不同的時空裡為你心動。  
不就會讓我，再一次，再一次，喜歡上你嗎？


	5. 此情無計可消除，才下眉頭，卻上心頭。

「好啦，中午那件事是我的錯，你就別生氣了嘛。」  
夜晚的街道，路燈閃著灰白色的亮光，幾隻飛蛾在燈座下盤旋著，發出撞擊到燈罩的吱吱聲閒閒散散的車輛慢慢駛過人行道旁，一道微風捎來夏末初秋的涼意，捲起路旁的落葉，朝著街的另一端溜了過去。基爾伯特不遠不進地跟在羅維諾身後，二十三號公車此時超過他們，引擎的低鳴聲暫時填充了他們之間的沉默，卻無法載走基爾伯特內心的無措。

他們剛從阿爾弗雷德臨時組織的慶功宴裡逃了出來，那個體力過剩的傢伙，吃完飯後，竟然還揪了一票人去續攤，但基爾伯特想起他的作業還沒寫，眼看被強行帶去的羅維諾也有點撐不住了，於是他隨便找了個理由搪塞過去，就帶著對方先行離開了。  
要說這個聚會是怎麼來的，其實是在比賽結束後，阿爾弗雷德問他要不要一起去吃飯，他擔心搞到太晚，羅維諾一個不爽可能會把他鎖在門外，那可就悲劇了，所以他就禮貌地回絕。  
他盡可能小心翼翼地使用措辭，避免透漏太多細節，原以為阿爾弗雷德能理解到他的難處，沒想到對方是個心大的人，只見那人偏頭想了想，竟然轉過身，舉起手圈在嘴邊，吸飽了氣，然後往那三人離開的方向大吼過去。  
「亞—蒂—！等等我們想開個慶功宴，能把小櫻和羅維諾帶來嗎——！」  
沒料到阿爾弗雷德竟然會來這齣，基爾伯特看到的瞬間整個傻眼，他僵硬地轉過頭，看見原先一直保持著從容的亞瑟，剎那間換上他熟悉的柯克蘭主任式暴走，一秒衝了過來，對著阿爾弗雷的白目的笑臉，一拳卯了上去。  
「說了多少次不要在外面這樣叫我！」

總之，在艾米莉好說歹說之下，那三個人還是被帶過來了，這時的基爾伯特才知道，原來阿爾弗雷德和艾米莉是雙胞胎，亞瑟則是他們的表哥，亞瑟也是他們班上的，只是因為今天他被學校指派去參加學生代表會議，才沒在班上見到他。  
要說這場聚會如何，大體來說是開心的，畢竟在場有許多活潑的人，即便有像羅維諾這種自體散發出「拒絕交談」的氣場的人，氣氛從頭到尾也都沒冷下來過。說到這裡，基爾伯特想起來，現場還有一個氣場也是冷冰冰的人，叫做盧卡斯，似乎是馬提亞斯的好朋友，不過那人從頭到尾都在制止馬提亞斯做出過嗨的舉動(物理)，那種冰冷的氛圍，也就被旁邊那團火給沖淡了不少。

「不過還真讓人驚訝呢，沒想到羅維諾你也居然會為了新來的來看球賽，我記得三年來可從沒見過你出現啊？」  
原本大家處得還挺融洽的，亞瑟被表弟妹包夾，有點疲於應付，馬提亞斯因為有盧卡斯的提醒(物理)，還算是受控，羅維諾也在小櫻的緩頰之下，會開始回應一兩句話，沒想到阿爾弗雷德突然之間越過餐桌，雙手撐在桌上，眼鏡貼著羅維諾的臉，好奇地盯著他看。  
「…這也沒什麼吧。」  
大概是沒想到阿爾弗雷德這麼不會看臉色，羅維諾一瞬間竟然失去反應能力，沒有像往常一樣直接懟回去，而只是將臉轉向一邊。  
「誒，明明就很稀奇，你居然關心別人了誒？」  
「都說了沒什麼了！」  
「明明就有！」  
「就沒有！」  
「嘛嘛，其實真的沒什麼啦，只是很感謝基爾伯特幫你整理客廳，幫你做早飯，上課還幫你答題，對吧？」  
只見這兩人開始進行了小學生式爭吵的死循環，周圍的人都不知該如何是好時，亞瑟先是優雅地喝了口水，然後悠悠地蹦出了這麼一句，直接讓現場所有人陷入沉默，尤其是話題中心的羅維諾，簡直是凍成了一尊冰雕，他睜大雙眼，動也不動。  
「你…你在說什麼啊混蛋！」  
「難道沒有嗎？Wind是這樣和我說的啊。」  
「你又讓妖精跟蹤我！？」  
「沒有跟蹤啦，說的那麼難聽，是她自己喜歡待在你身邊啊，不過這樣可不好呢，感謝的話要好好表達給對方，不要總是這麼口是心非嘛。」  
「就你最沒資格說我…。」

羅維諾和亞瑟爭得臉紅脖子粗的，後者卻依舊不痛不癢地喝著茶(天知道他是從哪裡變出那個花茶杯的)，眼看說不過對方，羅維諾只好將眼神移往別處，恰好與基爾伯特四目相交。  
「…看什麼看。」  
「沒什麼啦，只是沒想到你這麼感謝我。」  
「就說了沒有！」  
「哈哈，沒事沒事，本大爺不會在意的。」  
難得抓住對方的小辮子，本性高傲的基爾伯特自然是不可能放過這個機會，不得不說，看羅維諾此時被眾人圍攻，平時用來作為武器的酸言酸語，此時一句都說不出口，那窘迫的模樣，真的…挺可愛的？

「話說回來，今天Cloud也有和我說。」  
正當基爾伯特以為自己能贏下這場博弈，情緒越發高漲時，另一個飄忽不定的聲音突然冒了出來，所有人轉頭看向聲音來源，發現盧卡斯正摩娑著下巴，飄渺的眼神盯著基爾伯特看。  
「他說今天中午看到轉學生去買麵包，明明被交代要買草莓醬的，他卻拿了巧克力的。」  
…現在應該不是說這種話的時候吧，盧卡斯。眾人心中有志一同地發出同樣的感慨，並且全用憐憫的眼神看著基爾伯特。  
「…你不是和我說，草莓麵包賣完了嗎？」  
「不、不是這樣的，羅維諾你聽我解釋！」

總之，這就是為何此時基爾伯特會像隻被主人拋棄的小狗一樣，苦苦哀求著前面那個人的原諒。他承認中午時他真的只是想要稍微捉弄一下對方，畢竟平白無故受了那麼多氣，總是想討回點公道嘛，雖然現在他心中的確感受到那麼一點罪惡感，但也就一點，真的就一點…。  
「對不起嘛，我明天給你買十個。」  
「買十個也是花我的錢啊！你有毛病啊！」  
大概是受不了他在那邊跳針不下數百回了，羅維諾終於受不了停下腳步，回頭怒視著基爾伯特，瞪得後者不得不閉上嘴。  
兩人大約僵持了兩個紅綠燈的時間，途中一個看板娘很不識時務地給兩人塞了張宣傳單，這讓基爾伯特靈光乍現，於是他指著傳單上寫的招募資訊，提了個他覺得不錯的提案。  
「還是…我明天開始去打工？」

「…你覺得你這副模樣，能去女僕咖啡廳打工？」  
羅維諾原本還想忍住，但聽見對方口不擇言的提議，嘴角還是不小心失守，噗哧一聲笑了出來，於是他放棄對峙，轉過身繼續朝著家的方向走去。  
「草莓口味也好，巧克力也好，我其沒那麼在意的，你他媽倒是別給我搞錯重點啊。」  
「誒，不然你和我說，你到底在氣什麼。」  
「我就說了我沒在生氣，只是…」  
基爾伯特看羅維諾還沒往前走幾步，便又停了下來，他趕緊小跑到對方身旁，低頭想看發生了什麼，卻發現羅維諾正紅著臉，眼神侷促，琥珀色的虹彩閃爍著街道上五顏六色的光彩。  
「就…就像亞瑟說的，謝謝你…啦。」

或許是好不容易將想問的話說出口，卻沒得到回應，羅維諾勉強壓下內心的不安，抬起頭，只看見基爾伯特愣愣地望著他，像是沒看著他，又像是看著他的靈魂深處，他又被盯得紅了臉，於是故作掩飾地給了對方一個拐子。  
「喂，說話啊。」  
「啊啊，喔，抱歉。」  
絕對不會承認自己再次看傻了的基爾伯特這才回過神來，他裝作若無其事地抓了抓後頸，無所謂地聳了聳肩。  
「其實你不用特別感謝我啦，這沒什麼，你給我地方住，我自然是該回報你一些東西。」  
眼看時間也不早了，發覺再這樣下去，兩人不知要何時才能走到家，基爾伯特隨手揉了揉羅維諾的頭，反手將書包挑在肩上，邁開步伐向前走去。  
「…不準摸我的頭，混蛋。」  
羅維諾輕輕勾了勾嘴角，心底升起一股他自己都無法描述的暖意，他抬頭望了下深邃的夜空，深深吸了口氣，然後慢悠悠地跟上前面的人的腳步。遠遠走在後頭的他可不知道，此時的基爾伯特正陷入前所未有的極度混亂之中。  
「那算什麼，也太犯規了吧…。」  
羅維諾大概也沒想到吧，自己的表情居然如此具有殺傷力。此刻，基爾伯特正用力摀著嘴，盡可能的遮掩住自己的臉，臉上的熱度漲得連他自己都覺得燙手，腦中全是方才的畫面，他不停用餘光偷瞄著身後的人，確保兩人之間的距離足夠遠，以免被那人發現他此刻難堪的神情。

「之後，是要怎麼面對他啊…。」  
「之後，試著對他好一點吧…。」

街燈依舊閃著灰白的燈光，飛蛾依然奮不顧身地向著光明飛撲而去，伴隨著偶爾經過的引擎聲，情思將兩人之間的距離拉的很長，長的，沒有人知道彼此心中正想著什麼。  
畢竟，年少的情愁，是純樸又無知的，正如花自飄零水自流，一種相思，兩處閒愁。

***

等他們回到家，兩人也差不多收拾好各自的心情了，於是他們正常地進行了之後的例行公事，其中當然包括寫作業。  
當羅維諾看見自己的作業簿被基爾伯特從書包裡拿出來時，整個臉都綠了，他轉身想跑回房間，卻被基爾伯特拎了回來，並在對方難得的強勢壓迫之下開始做題。  
「你不會我可以教你，但你不可以不寫。」  
「不是，我說以後我又用不著算這個什麼信賴區間，我又不做這個！」  
「那你倒是先和我說你以後要做什麼。」  
回答不出來的羅維諾選擇面對空白作業簿，不過在這途中，他的嘴巴不停地碎念著，仔細聽的話，就會知道他大概把基爾伯特祖宗十八代全數落一遍了。看著這幅場景，基爾伯特不禁啞然失笑，想想當年他剛從不良轉正時，每天要面對的除了回家作業，還有被他落下的整整一年的進度，最初他也是差點堅持不下去，還得靠老師在一旁鎮壓他，他才能專注的學習。  
不知為何，總覺得那些記憶，突然之間變得很遙遠呢。

經過大約一個小時的奮鬥，羅維諾終於把作業全寫完了，他像是發洩情緒般，將筆用力拍在桌上，然後伸了個大懶腰，接著跑進房間裡，拿了換洗衣物便往浴室跑。  
「你今天給我拖地板外加洗衣服，你這個混蛋！」  
說完，羅維諾吐了個舌頭，然後把門關上。看對方鬧脾氣的樣子，基爾伯特無奈地搖了搖頭，笑著替對方把作業簿收整齊，然後放進書包裡。  
在等待洗澡的空檔，他在這十幾坪的小公寓裡悠晃了下，雖然和記憶中的相差不遠，但還是有些不同的，像是客廳，他那時地板全鋪上了軟木墊，現在卻還是原始的白瓷磚，走起來怪冷腳的，還有牆壁，他記得老師在不同的區域，會漆上不同的顏色，現在倒是一致的純白，呃，有點灰白，可能是太久沒打掃了，都生灰了吧。  
「這裡什麼時候有房間了…」  
客廳晃過一圈後，他轉身往更深處走去，發現在羅維諾的臥室旁，還有一間看起來稍微在大一點的房間，房門緊閉著，門板上掛了個木牌子，上面用粉蠟筆寫著字，看起來就是小孩子歪歪扭扭的筆跡，字的旁邊還有三個小人，有藍色的，有粉色的，還有棕色的。  
「Daddy and M…」  
「你在幹什麼！」  
因為字實在是有點太扭曲了，加上客廳的燈可能是快壞了，不停閃著光，基爾伯特難以辨認後面的字，於是他貼近門板，想看清後頭的字，卻被一聲怒吼給嚇得整個人抖了一下。  
一回頭，羅維諾正叼著牙刷，氣沖沖地瞪著他，他還沒反應過來，對方已經一個箭步衝上來，反手就把木牌子給扯了下來。  
「抱…抱歉，我只是好奇。」  
不曉得對方為何如此生氣，基爾伯特只好先道歉，畢竟窺探別人隱私終究是他的不對，見他馬上道歉，羅維諾的態度也快速趨緩，他搖搖頭，表示沒關係。  
「沒事，我太激動了。」  
說完，他把木牌子藏在身後，轉身就要走回房間，卻被基爾伯特給叫住了。  
「等等羅維諾。」  
「…幹嘛？」  
「你拿的是我的牙刷…。」  
話一說出口，兩人之間的空氣突然像是降到冰點以下，過了幾秒，基爾伯特看著羅維諾的臉一瞬間全紅了，像是燒滾的沸水，頂上冒著白煙，還嗚嗚作響。只見對方馬上衝到浴室，將水龍頭扭到最大值，然後瘋狂重複漱口的動作，還不小心嗆到一口自來水。  
「咳咳…你幹嘛把牙刷放在我的杯子裡啊！」  
「那明明就是你昨天給我的…我的是藍的，你的是黃色的，不是嗎？」  
基爾伯特無可奈何地攤了攤手，羅維諾則是羞憤地瞪著他，然後把他昨天才剛得到的全新牙刷扔進垃圾桶，拉開抽屜拿出另一隻丟給他。  
「拿去，以後不準把東西放在浴室裡。」  
「喂喂不是吧，牙刷不放浴室放哪裡啊，而且你給我Hello kitty的牙刷幹嘛？我又不是三歲小女孩？」  
「不爽不要用啊，自己去樓下買。」  
羅維諾作勢把東西搶回去，基爾伯特往後閃躲了一下，再怎麼不願意，也只能含淚把牙刷收了下來，你大爺就是你大爺，沒錢就得乖乖喊爹。低頭看見那隻無嘴貓，他撇了撇嘴，還是順從地將它放進漱口杯裡，此時羅維諾已經走回房間了，浴室只剩下他一個人，他抓了抓頭，覺得有點煩躁，於是他走到沙發(他的床)旁，拿了盥洗衣物，走進淋浴間，試圖讓熱水沖走那些擾人的思緒。

「真是的…到底是怎樣啊…」  
明明覺得稍微靠近一些了，卻又瞬間被推得老遠，基爾伯特低著頭，讓水順著他的脖子滴落下來，然後他想起來，在未來，那間房間，是個已經被打通的空間，老師的畫具就是放在那個角落的。  
如果他沒猜錯，那間房間應該是這個家的主臥室，是羅維諾的父母睡覺的地方，但是，他卻從沒聽羅維諾提起過他的父母，不論是現在，還是未來。

「在你身上，究竟還有多少我不了解的事情呢？」  
每當我靠近你一步，你就會再向後退一步，使得我永遠無法撥開這層紗，永遠無法看透你的內心。  
這種距離感，還真是討厭啊。


	6. 有些距離，或許我窮盡一生也追不上。

「同學，明天下午有美術課，記得帶美術用具。」  
放學時分，三年二班的教室裡吵吵鬧鬧的，大家都想著早點離開，可能是趕著去補習，也可能是趕著去玩耍，美術小老師站在講台上，叮嚀底下的同學，她的聲音文文弱弱的，即使拿著麥克風，也還是像蚊子叫似的，嗡嗡嗡地震動幾下，然後被廣播傳來的雜音給掩蓋過去，所以到底有多少人聽進去呢？  
嘛，反正等到發現忘了帶了，再和好朋友分著用就好了。  
基爾伯特是少數給臉的好學生，他拿著筆記本，在今日的注意事項寫上「帶美術用具」幾個端正的字，路過的阿爾弗雷德拍了拍他的肩，讓他等等趕緊去球場集合，他還沒習慣對方總是突如其來的招呼方式，手狠狠地抖了一下，於是最後一個筆畫，硬是被他拉出一道長長的墨痕，看起來奇醜無比。  
收拾書包的時候，隔壁座的羅維諾早就不見蹤影，看來又是下課後直奔美術教室去了，基爾伯特數著對方不知何時扔到自己桌上的幾百塊錢，無數次在心中數落對方學不會「錢財不露白」的陋習，撇了撇嘴，還是乖乖將錢收進包裡妥善保管，並且開始盤算晚上要去買啥。

時間過的飛快，他來到這個過去的世界，竟也兩個禮拜了，而他自己，也在逐漸融入這個時間線之中。每天放學，羅維諾會在鐘聲敲響後的一分鐘內消失，接著阿爾和馬蒂會一蹦一跳地揪他去打球，大概六點左右，他會離開學校，拿著羅維諾給他的零用錢，到回家路上的超市買點打折的食材，這筆錢美其名是讓他隨便花，說直白點就是讓他去跑腿。六點四十分，二十三號公車準時進站，他會往零錢箱裡頭下足夠的十五塊錢，然後在路過第八個紅綠燈後下車。羅維諾通常會在七點半回來，而他恰好能在此時把簡單的晚飯端上桌，兩個人吃飯時通常是無語的，雖然他是個善於聊天的人，但顯然，羅維諾不是他擅長對付的類型。解決完晚飯後，他會強制把羅維諾壓在餐桌前，盯著他把當天的作業寫完，這項困難的任務通常會在九點半結束，接著羅維諾會去沐浴，他則是負責把其餘的家務事做完，然後他就能躺在沙發上，看幾本從圖書館借來的小說。

不過簡單來說，他們兩人，就是沒交集啦，明明每天幾乎是朝夕相處，除卻一些一定會面對面的時刻，其他時間，羅維諾總是躲得遠遠的，在家是窩在房間，在學校是窩在美術教室，完全不讓他觸碰到自己的領域。  
雖說已經不太會擺臉色了，但到底是討厭他的吧，基爾伯特這麼想著。若是換做其他人，以他的個性，要嘛不屑相處，要嘛猛力進攻，總而言中，都會不是這種原地踏步的狀態。  
然而現在他面對的，是他喜歡的人，是他想讓對方喜歡上他的人。  
「到底要怎麼做才好啊…。」  
基爾伯特煩惱著，一邊走出教室，班上已經沒剩幾個人了，於是他順手將窗戶關好鎖上，才大步往籃球場走去，沒想到他還沒走到操場，遠遠就看到阿爾弗雷德朝著他的方向衝過來。  
「抱歉基爾！我突然想到有事，今天就先取消吧！」  
還沒等他問些更詳細的細節，對方已經像是噴射機一般飛的老遠，地上了落葉被他踏得飄了起來，又輕輕落下，基爾伯特看著那完全望不見的車尾燈，心想有什麼天大的事情，能夠讓沒心眼的阿爾弗雷德如此慌張。低頭看了下錶，時間還早，現在去超市還沒到打折時間，他原地晃了幾步，抬頭看向教學大樓五樓的角落，一朵白雲正好從屋頂上掠過，邊上鑲著夕陽的金黃色光芒。

…只是去問他要不早點回家，應該不算太打擾吧。

「羅維諾，阿爾今天…」  
爬到五樓，基爾伯特呼了幾口氣，心中碎念著當初把美術教室設立在這麼邊角的那個人，看了眼空無一人的走廊，便往轉角走去。他原本想裝作若無其事地走進教室，卻在走到門口的一瞬間躲回牆的另一側，其實他也沒必要躲，教室裡面除了羅維諾，就是多了一個不知為何會出現在這裡的亞瑟，但下意識的，他就是覺得此刻，不要被那兩人瞧見比較好。  
「你怎麼沒和我說羅老和羅德老師的事？」  
剛剛瞥的那一眼，基爾伯特發覺亞瑟的臉色並不是太好，而此時對方不悅的口吻，也恰好應證了這件事。他正好奇發生了什麼事，然而作為被盤問的人，羅維諾不知是刻意忽略，還是壓根不在意，淡淡地回應對方，一點情緒也沒有。  
「反正我不會去，就忘了和你說。」  
「忘了？這麼大一個事情你都不用和我討論？這可是你要保送上藝術大學的最後一個機會啊先生。」  
亞瑟拔高了音量，聲線突然變得咄咄逼人起來，但即便如此，對面的人也還是一派輕鬆，彷彿完全事不關己的樣子。  
「就算參加了又如何？我現在可是只能交出素描人像，你覺得這種東西能得獎？」  
大概是被羅維諾給說服了，亞瑟意外地並沒有馬上回嘴，良久的沉默瀰漫在教室裡，而基爾伯特似乎聽見一聲很輕的嘆息，然後，「鏘啷」一聲，地板傳來椅子被拖動的聲音。  
「好吧，但你總該和我說，你以後想做什麼？如果你不走藝術。」  
此時羅維諾應當是放下了筆，椅子轉動的聲音又傳了過來，基爾伯特猜測他們現在是面對面坐著的狀態。  
「嘛，你看我除了畫畫，什麼都不會，果然只能去找個富家女當小白臉了吧。」  
「呵，說的好像你能被看上似的。」  
「嘿，這可說不定，靠我這身皮囊，還有花言巧語，那些女人說不定就被我迷得團團轉了。」  
「行了行了，你別總是想著那些邪門歪道的…。」

後面的話，基爾伯特就沒聽見了。他轉身走回空無一人的廊道上，太陽此時已西陲，沒有多餘的光線能照亮幽暗的廊道，而他就像是夜晚的幽靈般，從五樓開始，一層一層慢慢繞下去，沒有目的，也沒有方向，就只是沿著貼了磁磚的牆壁，慢慢走到校門口，然後準備去超市買點折價的商品。

***

「好慢啊…。」  
牆上的時鐘，時針已經指到八的位置，基爾伯特坐在沙發上，頭枕著椅背，聽電視放送夜間新聞，餐桌上的燈一閃一閃，爐子上的菜已經有點涼了，然而羅維諾還沒回家。  
心中的不安感隨著時間呈現指數性成長，基爾伯特站起身，在客廳來回踱步，他沒有手機，無法直接連絡羅維諾本人，方才他已經透過家裡電話詢問過小櫻，對方表示不清楚，但會幫他連絡，有消息會馬上回電。

鈴——。  
不到幾分鐘，電話響起，基爾伯特火速拿起話筒。  
「喂，是小櫻嗎？」  
「嗯，是我，羅維他沒接我電話，亞瑟說七點時他們就在公車站分開了，離開前羅維沒有特別說要去其他地方。」  
「這樣啊…好的，謝謝妳。」  
「我會再試著聯絡他，如果他回家了也請打電話告訴我，麻煩您了。」  
基爾伯特掛掉電話，重新坐回沙發上，秒針滴答滴答地向前走著，機械的聲響讓他倍感煩躁。  
『為您插播一則最新消息，近期鎮上出現隨機擄人事件，兇手已被警方鎖定，正在全力追緝中，請居民這幾天深夜不要獨自出門…。』  
好死不死，新聞此時播放的內容更是令他感到惶恐，他受不了無盡的等待，倏地站起身，穿上外套準備上街去找人，卻在打開門的瞬間，與剛回來的羅維諾撞了個滿懷。  
「好！痛！你幹嘛啊混蛋！」  
低頭走進門的羅維諾並沒有注意到他，一頭磕到他的下頷，對方吃痛地揉著額頭，一臉不悅，說出口的話自然是也好聽不到哪裡去。  
「你去哪？」  
「…你管我去哪裡。」  
看著對方無謂又無理的態度，對比自己先前的擔憂，基爾伯特心中突然燃起一把無名火。  
「…至少和我說聲你會晚點回來，很難嗎？」  
話說出口的瞬間他就後悔了，他感受到自己的口氣凌厲的像把劍，直直朝著羅維諾射去，他本無意傷害對方，但同時，他並不覺得自己有錯。  
「…請問你是我的誰嗎？」  
大概是對自己審問式的問句感到冒犯，羅維諾的聲音比起先前，又低了不少，隱含在之下的，是逐漸灼熱的慍怒，這無疑給基爾伯特不滿的情緒火上加油。  
「對，我什麼都不是，但你好歹考慮我會擔心。」  
「擔心個屁，老子自己生活久了，還能出什麼事？」  
「你又知道不會出意外？」  
「那又怎樣？你又有資格管我了？」  
羅維諾抬起頭，怒視著他，基爾伯特也不甘示弱地瞪了回去，兩人就這樣站在門口僵持不下，沒想到，羅維諾臉上的怒意突然消失，綻出一個極其完美的笑容。  
「我告訴你，今天，老子就算從這裡跳下去，死外邊，也跟你沒半毛錢關係，基爾伯特．貝什米特。」  
轉身走回房間，羅維諾「砰」地甩上房門，留下傻愣在原地的他，這場面，和他第一天來時一模一樣。

反正你，什麼都不是，羅維諾的話在他耳邊縈繞著，持續刺激他瀕臨崩潰的神經，基爾伯特再也支撐不了地癱坐在沙發上，他仰頭望向天花板，想起爐子上還有冷掉的飯菜。  
他討厭自己總是在原地踏步，但他，真的不知道，該怎麼做才好。  
有些距離，或許他窮盡一生都追不上。


	7. 拼湊出的畫面，會是你的樣子嗎？

「大家快點到美術教室集合，記得帶美術用具。」  
翌日，當美術小老師站在講台上宣告時，慘叫聲此起彼落，那些前一天沒在聽人家提醒的同學，有的跑去隔壁班找朋友借，有的則是求助於班上那幾個會多帶一些用具備用的資優生，像馬提亞斯此刻就在向盧卡斯請求分給他一支水彩筆。  
「親友，你不是有很多支水彩筆嗎？就借我一支嘛。」  
「但是東西借給你通常都會壞…。」  
馬提亞斯死纏爛打，最後用一個星期的丹麥餅乾當做擔保，得到一隻最破爛的水彩筆，看他笑得無比燦爛，基爾伯特抽動了下嘴角，覺得這個交易根本就是被坑了。  
昨晚他看見自己的備忘錄，本想找羅維諾借個色鉛筆，但經過那樣一鬧騰，他當然拉不下臉，只好轉而向小櫻求助。  
「可以啊，不過我只有家弟用過的粉蠟筆，還請您多多包涵。」  
自從過了會亂塗鴉的年齡，再也沒使用過粉蠟筆的基爾伯特表示淚流滿面，雙重意思。

「好的同學，我想上周已經說明得很清楚了，今天讓你們兩兩畫對方的肖像，媒材不限，如果不是特別討厭對方，請盡量畫得像人類喔。」  
分組時間，等於考驗友誼的時刻。美術老師話一說完，大家都趕緊跑到自己最好的朋友身旁，拉對方坐下，然後拿起畫板，照著對方的樣子開始臨摹了起來。基爾伯特當然是想找羅維諾一起畫的，但看起來是絕對不可能的了，對方坐在小櫻身旁，察覺到他的視線，哼了聲便把頭轉向另一邊，基爾伯特抓了抓頭，回頭想找阿爾弗雷德之類的，卻發現不論是誰都有伴，只剩他一個人站得直挺挺的。  
「本…本大爺一個人也很開心！」  
「反…反正我自己也過得很好！」  
基爾伯特原想鼓勵自己，卻在話說出口的同時，發現另一個和他一樣站的直挺挺的人。  
「好的，看來大家都找到夥伴了，柯克蘭同學，貝什米特同學，你們兩個就一組吧。」  
美術老師溫柔婉約的聲音，宣告這場看不見刀光劍影的友情戰爭正式劃下句點，輸家屬於沒朋友的基爾伯特和沒朋友的亞瑟。

「你要是把我畫得很醜，你等等就死定了。」  
「你才是吧，我可不敢想像你會好到哪裡去。」  
這兩個人被迫坐面對面坐下，還沒幾分鐘過去，已經互相「關切」對方不知多少回了。亞瑟屬於追求完美的人，被安排與一個不知能力如何的人合作，這種不準確感讓他覺得煩躁，基爾伯特則是屬於有目標就要達成的人，合作夥伴如何他不介意，但自己的能力受到質疑，是他最大的地雷(當然，羅維諾除外，不論這個傢伙怎麼大開嘲諷，基爾伯特在他面前就是抬不起頭)。不過這兩個認真的人，嘴上嫌棄著對方，手倒是蠻誠實的，都很仔細地按照眼前真正的形象做最寫實的描摹。

先行一步完成畫作的亞瑟伸了個懶腰，然後放下手上那盒色鉛筆，走到基爾伯特身旁，想好好用他畢生學到的所有酸言酸語好好損對方一頓，沒想到當他看見那張圖畫紙上的自己時，不禁感到有點驚訝。  
「行啊兄弟，畫得挺好的嘛。」  
連他自己都還沒反應過來，讚美的話已經溜出口了，聚精會神的基爾伯特沒有聽清亞瑟的話，他轉過頭，想問對方剛才說了什麼，傲嬌迴路同羅維諾一個樣板打印出來的亞瑟自然是不可能再說一次，他先是掌了自己的嘴，然後裝作什麼事都沒發生，只說了些不痛不癢的評語。  
「嘛，不算差啦，只要眉毛再修飾一下就好。」  
「哈？你眉毛就長這樣，我這叫如實呈現。」  
「喂！你這傢伙…」  
「亞—蒂—！你看我畫的——！」  
基爾伯特看對方原本還想和他爭辯，阿爾弗雷德過於元氣的聲音突然就殺了過來，然後，他眼睜睜地看著阿爾弗雷德給了亞瑟一個熊抱，後者滿臉錯愕，還沒來得及發怒，無法支撐對方噸位衝撞的他整個重心偏移，眼看就要摔倒在地上，於是他的右手反射性地往身後揮了揮，想找個支撐點，結果這一伸手，一個巴掌打在(畫上的)自己臉上，更慘的是，他身體偏移的同時，手用力一抹，基爾伯特就這麼親眼看著自己未完成的畫作被辣手摧花，原本還算是標誌的人像，瞬間成了一團慘不忍睹的…未知外星生物？  
「阿爾弗雷德你幹什麼！」  
回過神來的亞瑟，看見圖畫紙上自己原先白淨的臉，此時比小花貓還要更加花花綠綠，直接是氣到火冒三丈頂上冒煙，他一個反手就把阿爾弗雷德摔倒在地上，然後一腳踩在對方臉上。  
「說了多少次，不、要、在、外、面、那、樣、叫、我！」  
「嗚嗚嗚可是…」  
「而且你他媽還毀了我的肖像！」  
「嗚嗚嗚對不起啦…」  
其實那是我畫的啦…而且我都沒生氣了你怎麼生那麼大的氣啊…基爾伯特表示已無力吐槽，他回頭看著畫紙上那張扭曲的臉，想重畫時間也不夠了，索性當作是畫了幅孟克吶喊，直接和老師解釋去比較快，這麼想著，他也就懶得把最後手的部份給畫完，乾脆地站起身，拍了拍亞瑟的肩，讓他消消氣，然後走到對方的畫板前，想看自己被畫成了什麼樣子。

「抱歉，等等我替你向老師解釋。」  
自家堂弟闖了禍，亞瑟還是很盡責地替對方道了歉，阿爾弗雷德此時也一把鼻涕一把眼淚地向基爾伯特鞠躬說對不起，基爾伯特抓了抓頭，想氣也氣不起來，小事一件就讓它過去吧。  
「沒事，我自己去找老師就好，話說亞瑟，你這不是畫我，是在畫妖精吧？」  
原本阿爾弗雷德的意外他完全沒放在心上，此時看見亞瑟的成品，一隻綠色的兔子(?)佔據了半張畫紙，甚至比他的人還要更顯眼，基爾伯特抽動了下嘴角，反倒還比較想找這個人來解釋解釋。  
「啊啊抱歉，因為她一直在你身邊飛來飛去，我不小心就畫進去了…啊妳說妳很喜歡啊，哈哈妳喜歡就好。」  
看著亞瑟開始自顧自地和那位看不見的朋友聊起天，基爾伯特此時反而打了個寒顫，想想要是哪天亞瑟不爽了，他那個妖精朋友會不會突然把自己給做掉…想到這裡，惜命的他決定不在這點上與對方繼續爭論，而是拿起對方的色鉛筆，開始在圖畫紙上塗塗抹抹。  
「基爾，你這是在做什麼？」  
原本和妖精玩得不亦樂乎的亞瑟，注意到基爾伯特的小動作，好奇地湊了過來，只見基爾伯特在他原本的畫邊緣，用深淺不一的顏色做出不同方向的塗色，不一會兒時間，那隻綠色的兔子突然變得更加立體，像是有道光打在她的身上。  
「用一些不同的顏色和不同的線條，就能營造出光線和空間感。」  
「看不出來啊，你懂得還真多。」  
「哈哈，那當然，本大爺多少也學過點繪畫。」  
基爾伯特聽到讚美，不自覺地咧開笑容，其實他說的這些，只是老師利用閒暇時間教他的，真的是皮毛，因為老師畫的東西，不僅是很立體，更是各個活像擁有了生命般躍然紙上，他不過是賣弄點小聰明罷了。  
想到這裡，他的眼神飄往遠一點的方向，看見羅維諾和小櫻有說有笑的，雖說還有點尷尬，但已經過去一天了，現在去搭話，應該…不會被無視了吧。

「小櫻，你用的是什麼材料啊，看起來好厲害！」  
反覆給自己心理建設，基爾伯特拿著亞瑟的色鉛筆盒，往視線方向走去，遠遠看見小櫻的畫板，她使用的紙張和媒材明顯和周圍的人都不一樣。小櫻聽見他的呼喊，回過頭，禮貌地點了下頭，然後勾起標準的客氣笑容。  
「這是我家鄉傳統的書畫方式，叫作水墨畫，這種紙叫作宣紙，特別吸水，用的顏料是墨水，是用硯台磨出的黑色的墨。」  
「雖然只有黑白兩色，卻好有靈動的感覺，小櫻你真厲害！」  
看著從來沒見過的繪畫方式，基爾伯特不禁發出了由衷的讚嘆，小櫻大概是被他單純的臉給逗笑了，只見她掩著嘴，拿起印章，在角落蓋上了個紅印。  
「不只有黑白，墨水因為不同的乾濕度，能畫出不同深度的灰，有時撕裂的乾筆也能表現出特定的情緒，另外在最後，我們都會印上紅泥，對於整幅作品來說，這顆印章要蓋在哪裡，也是一大重點。」  
確認墨水和紅印都乾了，小櫻將畫紙拿下，垂直掛在自己胸前。  
「你看，雖然不是彩色的，是不是有種比水彩更五彩繽紛的感覺呢？」

雖然不太懂小櫻說的那些進階的表現手法，但基爾伯特的確從這幅水墨畫中感受到很強烈的深意，雖然畫中，羅維諾的臉並不像一般水彩或是油畫那樣神似本人，這些簡單的線條，透過複雜的交錯，反而更凸顯出了一種飄忽不定的遺世感，把畫中人物的氣質整個烘托出來，他點頭如搗蒜，沒想到竟惹來一個熟悉的嘲諷。  
「瞧你聽得煞有介事的，水墨畫給沒那麼好懂。」  
基爾伯特回頭，果不其然是那個可能會遲到卻永遠不會缺席的羅維諾，那人此時正坐在自己的位置上，右手手腕因為在畫紙上摩擦，整個印上了漆黑的碳粉。  
好啦好啦，至少會嘲笑他了，算是有好轉的跡象了吧。基爾伯特對自己卑微的態度感到無可奈何，他撇了撇嘴，走到對方身旁，想看看羅維諾畫得如何。  
沒有意外，羅維諾的畫板上，還是一幅素描，他專注地畫著每一筆，和小櫻的那種簡筆不同，他反覆來回在同一個地方塗色又擦除，將髮梢上光影的反射刻劃得像是真的反射出光似的，其餘部份已經完成了，微微抿起的嘴角，盈著笑意的明眸，簡直比站在一旁的小櫻還要更加活靈活現。  
「畫得真好呢，羅維。」  
小櫻此時綻出比平時還要多一點欽佩的笑容，羅維諾抬頭望了她一眼，微微勾起嘴角，搖了搖頭。  
「還行，只可惜不能給你上色。」  
「為什麼不能上色？」

強勢插進眼前的兩人世界，基爾伯特看小櫻轉頭望向自己，臉上有些尷尬，羅維諾則是默默放下手，沒有應聲。

顯然自己是屬於在場最不會讀空氣的那個人，基爾伯特頓時有點下不了台階，不過此時他內心有個衝動，這使得他決定乾脆直接不下台階了。  
「你看，小櫻的髮夾不是粉色的嗎，這個顏色不是剛好？」  
說時遲那時快，在所有人都還來不及阻止他，連他自己都不知道自己在幹嘛時，基爾伯特已經拿起粉色的色鉛筆，往髮夾那兒畫了上去。  
「混蛋你…！」  
藝術家絕不容許自己的作品受人置喙，羅維諾頓時拔高了音量，聲音聽起來飽含慍怒，不過基爾伯特也收不回那筆已經畫上去的顏色了，他一時間也傻了，呆呆地望著自己的手，不知道自己為何會做出如此魯莽的舉動。  
然而，讓他驚訝的是，羅維諾在看向畫板的那一刻，一種名為「不可置信」的情緒，如同潮水沖過孩子的沙堡般全然吞噬，瞬間將原先的憤怒全掩蓋掉了。他看著對方睜大了眼，嘴上喃喃自語，反覆唸著「怎麼可能」，然後在他腦袋還沒轉過來時，一把將他的手給死死扣住。  
「你說，這是粉色，對吧？」  
基爾伯特此時是二丈金剛摸不著頭緒，他點點頭。  
羅維諾把頭轉向小櫻，又問了一次一模一樣的問題。  
「小櫻，這是你髮夾的顏色嗎？」  
即便是永遠保持著端莊冷靜的小櫻，這個時刻也摸不清羅維諾的反應，於是她順著對方的話，也點了點頭。  
得到雙重肯定，羅維諾再次將頭轉向基爾伯特，眼裡充滿了不可思議。  
「你，覺得小櫻的皮膚是什麼顏色？」  
羅維諾的語氣過於強勢，因此基爾伯特即使抱著滿肚子疑問，也無法問出口，只能低頭翻找著那幾隻色鉛筆，然後挑出兩支。  
「要我說，應該是黃色加橘色吧。」  
「手過來。」  
說完，羅維諾就抓著基爾伯特的手，開始在畫紙上塗抹了起來，基爾伯特望向羅維諾，對方正全神貫注地盯著圖畫紙，那人的手很明顯地在顫抖，卻被主人用全身的力量給制約住，所以畫上的色彩還是依照羅維諾的意志在向外擴張。  
「換筆。」  
「喔喔…好。」

這邊正莫名其妙的折騰著，亞瑟見基爾伯特遲遲沒有回來，往這邊走來，卻也看不懂眼前這兩人在幹麻，他望向小櫻，想得到一個「這兩人在搞啥」的答案，但後者只是搖搖頭，露出抱歉的表情，表示她也不清楚。  
「小櫻的頭髮是不是還帶有一點棕色？」  
「嘛，如果有光照下來，的確是。」  
「給我找最像的顏色出來。」  
這次，羅維諾只是讓基爾伯特把筆拿給他，然後他望著手中的棕色色鉛筆，呼了口氣，開始在原先就已經相當逼真的髮絲上做出更多細節。  
大約過了三分鐘，羅維諾終於放下筆，此時的基爾伯特發覺，對方的額角竟然沁出汗水，薄薄的夏季制服也溼透了，然而還沒讓他說出什麼關心的話，羅維諾就站了起來，把畫紙上的鐵夾給拔了下來，將圖畫紙翻過去，拿到小櫻和亞瑟面前。  
「小櫻，你說，這和你長得像嗎？」  
小櫻和亞瑟此時面面相覷，不過在他們視線對到的同時，似乎就理解了羅維諾話中的意思，於是小櫻立刻將頭轉了回來，急切地抓著羅維諾的肩，語氣誠懇。  
「像極了，簡直一模一樣，不只是外型，連顏色都是。」  
聽見小櫻的答覆，羅維諾突然就像脫了力一般，往後跌坐在椅子上，然後他將紙轉了回來，盯著紙上的小櫻畫像，手紙攢著畫紙的邊緣，眼淚瞬間撲簌簌地滴落下來，在剛完成的畫作上，暈染出一點一點的淚跡。

「我都快忘了，妳是長這樣…太好了…太好了…」

小櫻和亞瑟見狀，一個箭步圍了上來，隨便和老師找了個藉口，就把羅維諾給帶走了，唯獨基爾伯特一人被留在原地，手上還拿著那盒色鉛筆，美術小老師此時走過來，拍了拍他的肩，示意他畫完了就拿去講台給老師打分數。


	8. 如果夢想的盡頭即是破滅，你還會想實現它嗎？

「歡迎回來。」  
時間接近晚上七點半，基爾伯特從廚房走出來，剛好看見羅維諾進門，他抬頭向對方打了聲招呼，轉身又鑽回廚房裡拿東西，餘光瞥到羅維諾似乎愣了一下，不過很快又恢復成原先的樣子。  
「我不餓，你先吃吧。」  
「是嗎，那我給你留一份，晚點記得熱來吃。」  
和他說完話，羅維諾就回房間去了，基爾伯特聽見房門關上的聲音，如釋重負般長吁了一口氣，放下裝忙時莫名其妙拿到的鍋鏟，靠在冰箱門上發楞。  
美術課後，羅維諾並沒有回來，連帶亞瑟和平時絕對不可能翹課的小櫻都沒有回來，羅德老師問起他們三個的事情，沒有任何人知道詳情。放學後基爾伯特雖無心打球，然而他拗不過阿爾的請求，還是去幫忙打下手，回到教室時就發現那三人的書包都消失了。

當然，羅維諾和他說過，一切事情都與他毫無相關，他也沒有干預的權力，但這種被完全當作局外人的感覺，基爾伯特還是很不好受，他想知道關於羅維諾的事，卻又不知該如何問起，真正見到面時，只能反射性地裝沒事，幸好羅維諾自己迴避了，讓他還有時間去思考接下來的策略。  
不過現在最重要的是填飽肚子，基爾伯特拿起湯匙，一邊嚼著飯菜，一邊撐著頭思考，另外分了一分心力側聽電視播報的夜間新聞。  
『先前隨機擄人事件的嫌犯已被逮捕歸案，警方不排除有共犯，近日居民深夜出門還是要注意安全…。』  
當基爾伯特吃到最後一口時，他的眼前突然閃了一下，然後聽見「啪」的一聲，頂上的光突然消失了，同時竄出一股煙味。  
「…哈？」  
嚥下最後一口晚餐，基爾伯特先把碗筷放進水槽，才回到飯桌前，踩在椅子上，把失去光芒的燈泡摘下來。飯桌是他寫作業的地方，必須要是明亮的，基爾伯特迫切需要一顆新的燈泡，於是他隨手將碗筷洗好，伸手從書包撈了幾個銅板就要出門。  
「…。」  
出門前，基爾伯特想到要和羅維諾說一下，於是他敲了敲對方的房門，說了聲「我出去一趟馬上回來」，巷口左轉出去就是超商，來回不過十分鐘，短時間內就能回來，所以即使沒聽見回應，他還是決定出門了。

「不好意思，請問燈泡放在…」  
「右邊數來第三排，第二個櫃子就是。」  
這種生活百貨商店，過於琳瑯滿目，總是很難在第一時間就找到自己要的商品，然而店員卻各個都能將所有商品的位置記在腦子裡，快速反應顧客需求，基爾伯特對於他們這種超能力，感到無比佩服。順著店員的指示，他順利找到白熾燈泡，確認好尺寸，他踮腳拿取放在最上層櫃子的品項，餘光突然看到一個熟悉的人。  
「亞瑟？」  
基爾伯特低頭，發現亞瑟正蹲在地上，對方聽見他的聲音，抬起頭，也是感到些許驚訝。  
「是你？」

***

「謝謝光臨。」  
走出商店，基爾伯特原想直接右轉回家，亞瑟卻突然說要請他喝飲料。  
「聽說你今天幫我做了值日，算還你個人情。」  
於是兩人來到附近的公園，基爾伯特將購物袋放在地上，靠著長椅的椅背，偏頭看亞瑟投了兩罐可爾必思。  
「…你居然會喝這種東西。」  
「我想你還是閉嘴好。」  
基爾伯特覺得可爾必思很像幼兒飲料，然而亞瑟拒絕聆聽他的評論，隨手拋給他一瓶便坐了下來，「啵」的拉開扣環，些許氣泡嘶嘶冒出來。

「話說你家不在這附近吧，你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「剛剛送羅維回來，就順便在附近吃晚飯囉。」  
亞瑟搖了搖手上的易開罐，仰頭暢飲了一大口。  
「家裡那群死老哥說叫我買些電池回去，遙控器沒電了。」  
基爾伯特看著亞瑟的側臉，手指不自主地摳著拉環，猶豫了下，還是把到了嘴邊的問句給吞回肚子裡，悶悶不樂地灌了一口飲料。  
「我以為你會想問我今天的事。」  
見他不說話，亞瑟反倒是自己開口了，基爾伯特抬頭，看見的就是亞瑟祖母綠的眼瞳，說真的，這人身上真有幾分羅維諾的影子，同樣的綠色虹彩，同樣的彆扭，不過稍微看得仔細點，就能發覺，亞瑟背負的約束自律，與羅維諾那種放蕩不羈的生活態度截然不同。  
「…我當然想，不過，我更希望是他本人自己和我說。」  
壓下膨脹的好奇心，基爾伯特謹守著自認為的界線，既然羅維諾不容許他觸碰到自己的領域，那他就不該越雷池一步。或許沒料到他會是這種反應，亞瑟愣了一下，旋即大笑幾聲，把剩下的飲料全喝完，用力一捏，然後隨手一拋，壓扁的鋁罐順著一道完美的拋物線被扔進垃圾桶。  
「嘛，這也挺符合你的人設的啦。」  
「哈？」  
「沒事，不過，我還有一件事要和你說，這你就別擔心了，是羅維拜託我替你調查的。」

基爾伯特聽得雲裡霧裡，不知道亞瑟在賣什麼關子，只見亞瑟從包裡拿出一本書，封面上用看似符咒的字體寫著「穿越的十種方法」，整本書鑲著金邊，看起來應當是相當貴重的，卻非常不合理地散發出一種極其詭異的信號。  
「這啥？」  
基爾伯特臉上冒出冷汗，他是聽說過亞瑟會魔法，也知道對方看的到一些常人看不見的靈體，但現在拿出這個東西，是想殺人滅口嗎？  
「緊張什麼，羅維諾之前來拜託我，幫你查查回到未來的方法，這本書我可是千拜託萬拜託，那個死老哥才願意借我，還不快感謝我。」  
「他和你說了我是穿越來的？」  
亞瑟點了點頭。  
「你信？」  
基爾伯特自己都不信了，但亞瑟卻用像是看智障的眼神望向他，似乎自己說了什麼大不敬的話。  
「穿越對於厲害的魔法師來說，就像喝水一樣簡單，不過像你這種麻瓜，純粹是瞎貓碰上死耗子。」  
雖然對方陳述的是事實，但基爾伯特硬是從中聽出了一種酸意，那種口氣，很像是自認高貴的貴族，面對眾人，都是以一種鄙夷的態度，難道這就是亞瑟舉手投足間都透露出貴族氣息的原因嗎？  
或許對方真的來頭不小，基爾伯特嚥了口口水，摸了摸自己的脖子，好險，他的項上人頭還在。  
「所以，柯克蘭大人，請問您查到了什麼？」  
基爾伯特口氣瞬間變得謙遜不少，亞瑟對於他這樣的態度感到滿意，挑了挑眉，翻開被書籤夾著的其中一頁，雖然夜晚的路燈很昏暗，基爾伯特還是勉強瞪出了最大的那行標題。  
「強力的願望與時空裂縫共振者？」  
明明分開來的單字都能理解，拼在一起卻完全讀不懂，基爾伯特抽動嘴角，望向亞瑟，眼神充滿疑問。  
「哼，我就知道，你個麻瓜肯定是湊巧遇上了。」亞瑟哼了聲，把書拿回來，雙手交疊，擱在泛黃的書頁上。  
「簡單來說，我們身處的時空，偶爾會出現裂縫，其中會產生時空隧道，人如過掉進去，就會穿越到不同時空，普通人是無法控制自己的目的地的，不過如果時空裂縫出現時，穿越者擁有強力的願望，當這樣的念力與時空裂縫共振，就有可能操縱前往的時空。」  
「呃，好。」雖然還是聽不太懂，總之自己是湊巧引動了某些力量才來到這裡，基爾伯特自我解釋到。  
「所以，我該怎麼回去呢？」  
亞瑟瞥了他一眼，將書頁翻到下一個用書籤標記的地方，繼續講解。  
「時空是會自我修復的，當發現有錯誤產生，會快速排除，所以一般人誤入時空裂縫，也不會停留太久，甚至本人都還沒意識到，就被送回來了。但共振者不同，因為有念力的保護，他不會被時空自主修正，只有願望實現時，念力保護作用消失，共振者才會被送回原本的時空。」  
亞瑟頓了下，把書闔起，正巧一隻蝴蝶飛了過來，停在書的一角，紫色的翅膀映著金邊閃著的光芒，顯得格外神秘。

「簡單來說，你只要實現願望就能回去啦，說吧，你的願望是什麼？」

***

與亞瑟道別後，基爾伯特獨自坐在長椅上，思忖著方才亞瑟和他說的話，夜晚的公園除了幾隻流浪貓偶爾路過，就只有昏暗的路燈一閃一爍陪伴著他。  
他當然沒有正面回應亞瑟的問句，想想這特馬也太害羞了吧，什麼「為了讓羅維諾喜歡上自己而來的」，這種話誰說的出口啊？然而，基爾伯特嚴重懷疑亞瑟根本有讀心術，雖然他想打哈哈把話題略過，亞瑟卻自顧自地把話接下去。  
「嘛，別和我說你是想讓誰喜歡上你才不小心穿越的，哈哈，總不可能是這種肥皂劇劇情吧。」  
呃，好，對啦！抱歉我就是這麼俗套！基爾伯特內心頓時受到999+衝擊傷害，自己用盡全力許下的願望，竟然成了對方口中的爛俗劇本。不過亞瑟完全沒發現他受到打擊的表情，沉吟了一下，繼續說到。  
「不過，如果真的是這種理由，不覺得非常可笑嗎？」  
「怎麼說？」  
聽見基爾伯特的回應，亞瑟轉頭望向他，一手撐著下巴，表情看似輕蔑。  
「你想，如果你真的是為了讓某人喜歡上自己，而回到過去，當那個人真的喜歡上你的時候，你不就得回到未來了嗎？這麼說來，那個人也太可憐了，初戀即失戀啊，嘖嘖。」

基爾伯特嘆了口氣，抬頭望向漆黑的天空，今天傍晚下了場雨，天空烏雲滿布，星光悉數被掩蓋，月光用盡全力，也無法穿透厚厚的雲層，將所剩不多的溫暖傳遞給地上的人。他反覆深呼吸幾次，確認心情已稍稍平復了，才站起身，拿著購物袋，往回家的方向走去，走到巷口時，卻突然被人用力撞上。  
因為用力過猛，基爾伯特往後踏了幾步才穩住身子，而與他相撞的人被他用身體護著，幸而沒有跌倒。  
「你還好…誒？」  
基爾伯特正想把對方攙扶起來，定睛一看，才發現與在撞在一起的人，竟然是羅維諾。  
「你怎麼…」  
「你這混蛋是跑去哪裡了啦！」  
還沒讓他理解情況，羅維諾就先行打斷了他的話，只見對方揚起頭，琥珀色的眼眸盈滿了不安與憂慮，眼角還帶有一點淚水。  
「你這傢伙是在報復我就是了？不是說一下就回來嗎？去哪裡也不會說一聲，你又沒手機，遇到什麼事了你是要找誰幫忙啊？你說啊？」

說完，羅維諾抹了抹眼睛，哼了一聲，轉身就往回走，基爾伯特這才反應過來，他連忙抓住羅維諾的手。  
「…抱歉。」  
一種複雜的情緒油然而生，因為對方的重視而感到喜悅，卻也因為對方的擔心感到自責，基爾伯特覺得自己真的越來越矛盾，多重情緒扯的他整個人都要四分五裂了。  
因為被他拉著，羅維諾被迫停了下來，他看對方頓了一下，才再次回過頭盯著他。  
「…混蛋，我問你。」  
「嗯？」  
「你昨天，是不是就是這種心情？」  
聽見羅維諾的問句，基爾伯特愣了一下，趕緊點頭，此時，羅維諾的表情突然多了點侷促不安。  
「…我以後如果晚回家，會讓小櫻給你打電話的，同樣的，你不管去哪裡，都要和我說…該死，我肯定腦子有病，竟然會擔心你這傢伙。」  
或許是越說越羞，羅維諾彆扭地掙脫掉他的手，逕自向前快步走去，基爾伯特花了好幾秒才反應過來，幸好，在夜色籠罩之下，他滿臉通紅的難堪樣子不會被路人側目。  
當然，他沒想到的是，羅維諾內心此時也同樣亂得一批，如果基爾伯特足夠細心，他就會發現，羅維諾的耳根子已經紅得快要冒煙了。  
「快走啦，再拖小心我把你鎖在門外。」  
「喔喔，好。」

基爾伯特小跑著跟上羅維諾的腳步，心裡富足地像是剛中了頭獎，他當然沒有忘記亞瑟的話，但現在，他只想要偷偷享受這片刻的雀躍。


	9. 就像是隧道口的光，雖然很遙遠，卻一定會有觸摸到的一天。

「你說啥，誰喜歡誰？」  
阿爾弗雷德一手放在耳邊，扯著超級大嗓門，聲音大的周圍的樹都被震得沙沙作響，基爾伯特趕緊摀住對方的嘴，左右張望了下，生怕被誰聽見，幸好現在是打掃時間，廣播放送著時下最流行的音樂，嗡嗡嗡地蓋過大部分的噪音。  
「兄弟，我拜託你小聲點好不？」  
被指責的人無法發出聲音，只能眨眨眼表示明白。  
確認服務股長暫時走遠，基爾伯特拉著阿爾弗雷德蹲在洗手台旁，一同蹲下來的，還有馬提亞斯和盧卡斯。  
「你們倆幹嘛？」  
「沒啊，就好奇。」  
馬提亞斯眨著無辜的眼神，盧卡斯則是看起來在放空，基爾伯特抓了抓頭，嘆了口氣，只好讓湊熱鬧二人組也加進來，四個大男生明目張膽地在打掃時間摸魚，這要是被衛生組老師抓到，包準掃垃圾場掃到哭出來。  
啊，並不是！他們是在進行一場正經的Man’s talk，絕不是在摸魚！  
「你再說一次，我剛才沒聽清。」  
阿爾弗雷德這次學乖了，他壓低聲音，只用氣音小聲問著，另外兩人為了能聽得更清，又湊近了些。  
「我是說，如果今天，你為了讓某個人在喜歡上別人前喜歡上你，而穿越到十年前，但是當那個人喜歡上你的時候，你就要回到十年後，這個時候，你們會怎麼做？」  
「基爾，你這故事怎麼這麼繞啊，什麼十年前十年後，你從哪聽來這個故事的啊？」  
顯然阿爾弗雷德是屬於不太常動腦的類型，光是要解釋這個問題，基爾伯特就費了好大一番功夫。  
「啊哈哈…我…我看小說上寫的啦，唉不管那麼多，所以你的決定是？」  
一旁的馬提亞斯偏頭想了想，率先開口。  
「是我的話，應該會死纏爛打，請那個人等我十年吧？」  
阿爾弗雷德聽完，也點點頭。  
「嗯，我也是一樣的答案。」  
得到了預想中的結果，基爾伯特將目光轉向一直不怎麼開口的盧卡斯，其實他和盧卡斯不怎麼熟，但他的直覺告訴他，這人應該是在場最認真思考問題的人了。  
「…一定要讓那個人喜歡上自己嗎？」  
「因為是回到未來的條件，所以是必須的。」  
「這樣啊…」  
盧卡斯撐著臉，陷入思考，時間久到餘下三人都快睡著了，他才幽幽開口。  
「如果是我，我會請那個人，一定要忘記我，去喜歡上別人。」  
「誒，這話怎麼說，親友？」  
或許是沒猜到盧卡斯的回答，馬提亞斯瞪大了眼，一臉好奇。  
「你想啊…如果那個人要等你十年，十年間，都只能活在沒有你的日子裡，甚至不知道十年後，你還會不會記得他，不是很可憐嗎？」  
盧卡斯轉頭望向天空，聲音空靈到像是要消失在空氣裡。  
「被留下的人，都是最可憐的。」

「在~說~什麼呢？」  
還沒來的及消化盧卡斯的話，一個清亮的女聲突然打斷了這充滿陽剛(?)味的談話，基爾伯特抬頭，發現小櫻正對著他們微笑，不知道已經站在那裡多久了。  
「抱…抱歉，小的馬上去打掃！」  
像是做了壞事被抓包的小孩子，一群人立馬拿著自己的掃具做鳥獸散，小櫻歪著頭，輕輕笑了下。  
「沒事的，我只是來找基爾。」  
基爾伯特原本抓著拖把就要逃跑，聽見小櫻的話，他停下腳步，表情疑惑。  
「找我？」  
「嗯，你這次段考不是考了年級第一嗎？羅老需要你過去填個資料。」  
基爾伯特頓了下，知道小櫻在和他說什麼了。之前羅老和他說過，雖說只是暫時隨班就讀，董事會似乎對羅老突然塞了個學生，還不收學費感到不滿(聽說還有更多新仇舊恨，他老人家還真是堅強)，於是羅老向他提出了獎學金的方案，這樣董事會應該就不會再針對他了。為了拿到資格，基爾伯特也是奮發圖強了好幾天，連帶著羅維諾也被他一起抓來補強(畢竟再考不及格可能就要留級了)，因此這次段考，不僅是他自己考了第一，羅維諾的成績也有了飛躍性的進步，羅德老師至少問過他不下十次：  
「貝什米特同學，你…真的沒有給瓦爾加斯偷看考卷吧？」  
羅維諾聽到這件事，氣得差點沒摔了羅德老師最寶貴的小提琴。

讓馬提亞斯幫他把拖把拿回教室，基爾伯特跟在小櫻身後，與對方閒聊著，最後一節課是自習課，他們不需要趕時間。  
「今天學校要消毒，記得提醒羅維放學後不要去美術教室，直接回家喔。」  
「嗯，我知道了。」  
「對了，我剛剛聽到你們聊天的內容，真有趣。」  
原本基爾伯特還在祈禱對方不要聽到，沒想到小櫻突然來了記回馬槍，這下子完全逃不了，他尷尬地陪笑，只希望亞瑟沒有和對方說過關於他穿越的事情。  
「哈…抱歉讓您見笑了…。」  
「不會啊。」小櫻露出標準地公關笑容，示意他放心。  
「說真的，這真的是個好問題呢。」  
「那，如果是小櫻你，會怎麼選擇？」  
看來對方並不知道他問這個問題的原由，基爾伯特也就毫無顧忌，將小櫻也納入他的諮詢名單中。小櫻聽了他的問句，偏著頭，陷入良久的沉默，眉頭輕皺，似乎是在糾結。

「我覺得盧卡斯的回答，和我的想法蠻接近的，不過…」  
心中底定，小櫻轉頭望向他，蕩漾出一抹少見的燦爛微笑。  
「換個角度思考，如果我是被留下來的人，只要我真心深愛著對方，要我等多久，我想我都願意。」

***

「好的，這樣就行了。」  
基爾伯特看羅老把資料收回去，快速瀏覽過後，就把紙張一落整理好，塞進一個黃色信封。  
「這樣那群老頑固就不會說三道四了，小子你有前途啊。」  
事情處理完，羅老拿起桌上的茶杯，慈祥地瞇起眼睛，基爾伯特謙遜地低頭，表示不敢當。  
「我不想給您和羅維諾添麻煩，畢竟已經承蒙您們太多照顧了。」  
「哈哈，我看是羅維那小鬼給你添麻煩吧，真是辛苦你了。」  
羅老笑著搖了搖頭，看了眼牆上的時鐘，也不留他閒聊，讓他趕緊回教室去。  
基爾伯特欠了欠身，轉身就要離開辦公室，羅老卻突然叫住了他。  
「小子，我…有件事想請你轉達，行嗎？」

掩上厚重的大門，站在門外等候的小櫻立即迎了上來，兩人並肩走在無人的走廊，小櫻查覺到他的沉默，走沒幾步，便出聲關心到。  
「怎麼了？羅老和你說了什麼嗎？」  
聞言，基爾伯特這才回過神來，回頭看見小櫻關切的眼神，反覆斟酌了下，緩緩開口。  
「羅老希望我去說服羅維諾，讓他參加下個月的全國學生美展。」  
方才他正要離去時，羅老留他講了幾句話，老人家說，羅維諾過去每年都會參加這場全國性的比賽，但去年突然就放棄了，不論他怎麼說都勸不動，今年這場比賽尤其重要，因為關乎高三生未來升學的問題，但就像去年一樣，羅維諾說什麼就是不參加。  
「大概，是還沒從前年那件事走出來吧…。」  
基爾伯特聽到羅老最後自言自語了幾句，雖然沒聽清，但老人家散發出的氣場，讓他知道此時他不該再去觸碰對方的敏感神經。最後，他只是應下羅老的委託，答應再去試著說服羅維諾。

聽完他的回應，小櫻了然地點了點頭，一點驚訝的感覺都沒有，這讓基爾伯特感到有點疑惑。  
「小櫻妳…不覺得羅維諾他很奇怪嗎？」  
他想起先前亞瑟與羅維諾的對話，總覺得只差一點，他就要觸碰到真相了。  
「怎麼說？」  
「明明繪畫應當是他人生中最重要的事情，應當是他的理想，為何他不願意去參加比賽，好讓自己能上個不錯的藝術大學？」

總結出目前所有已知訊息，基爾伯特終於將心中最大的疑惑問出口，然而他發現，小櫻的表情毫無波動，似乎早就料到他會這麼問，他看對方沉吟片刻，窗外，兩道飛機雲在湛藍色的天空中交錯，形成一個大叉叉。  
「你終於發現了呢，不過，你的想法有點錯誤。」  
小櫻停頓了下，正色望向他。  
「羅維他啊，不是不願意，而是他做不到。」  
「做不到？」  
基爾伯特聽不懂對方含糊的說詞，稍稍提高音量，想追問下去，幸好小櫻看起來是要繼續解釋的，只見她點點頭，表情是從沒見過的嚴肅。

「羅維他，看不見顏色，自從兩年前發生了那件事。」  
「所以我說，他做不到，不是不願意，而是做不到。」

許多怪異的事情，就此串在一起了，基爾伯特愣在原地，一時失去思考能力，過於龐大的資訊量，讓他的世界陷入寂靜，唯一想起的，是那天雨後，羅維諾對彩虹興趣缺缺的神情。  
原來，不是他不願意，而是他，做不到。


	10. 仰望浩瀚的星空，我將找到屬於你的座標。

「小心！」  
尖銳的煞車聲在耳邊炸開，基爾伯特被猛力一拉，踉蹌了幾步，一台高速奔馳的轎車瞬間擦過他的鼻尖，揚長而去。  
他回過頭，看見羅維諾緊蹙著眉頭，手緊緊攢著自己的背帶，臉上蒙著既疑惑又擔憂的神色。  
「你…沒事吧？」

羅…羅維諾居然關心他了！？基爾伯特的心臟猛然受到爆擊，但他隨即往自己腦門上一敲，把那些無關緊要的念頭先丟出腦海。  
今天他們難得一起走回家，本該好好把握機會，然而方才小櫻的那番話言猶在耳，他完全無心於此。

「這個原因，只有我和亞瑟知道，我之所以選擇告訴你，是因為我覺得只有你能解決這個問題。」  
「我？」  
小櫻最後和他說了這麼句話，就不願繼續講下去了，之後兩人一路無語回到教室，直到自習課結束，他都沉溺在自己的思考裡，隔壁座的羅維諾看他情緒不對，極為反常地提議說要和他一起走。

沒事…嗎？怎麼可能沒事，基爾伯特用餘光看著羅維諾，眼神黯淡，他不知道，在他毫無察覺的時刻，是否曾經深深傷害了羅維諾。  
「嗯，沒事的。」  
揚起一個勉強的笑容，基爾伯特拍了拍羅維諾的肩，後者一臉嫌棄地拍掉他的手，逕自往公車站走去。  
「怎麼看都不是沒事啊…」  
羅維諾小聲地碎念著，不過聲音太小，空氣的震動還沒傳到基爾伯特耳中，已經被秋天的風給吹到街的另一邊。

說起他們上次一起回家，竟然要追溯到基爾伯特來的第一天了，鮮少一起等車的兩人站在公車站牌旁，之間的氣氛只能尷尬的不能再更尷尬。有意無意地避開身旁傳來強烈的煩躁怒氣，基爾伯特轉頭看向站牌上的公車路線圖，試圖轉移注意力。由於每天都是直接坐上二十三路公車，他從來沒認真研究過還有哪幾路的公車會經過，這些年街道改動頗大，路線和他那個時候的差很多，不過他還是看到幾個熟悉的站名。  
「原來這時候公車就有開到青山公園了啊？」  
基爾伯特記得這個公園，因為距離山腳的小鎮不算太遠，又剛好位在山的另一側，晚上幾乎沒有什麼光害，是天文社舉辦校外活動的口袋名單，他跟著弗朗西斯跑過一兩次(雖然那傢伙看起來一點都不正經，但他的確是正經的天文社社長)。  
不過聽說以前的公園只是一片荒地，鮮少有人踏足。  
「嗯，有啊，因為山上有幾戶住民，所以一天會開一班…」  
「羅維諾！」  
還沒等對方把話講完，基爾伯特便強勢打斷，一旁的麻雀被他的聲音驚得拍動翅膀逃跑，遠方隱隱傳來引擎的低鳴聲，而他緊緊扣著羅維諾的肩膀。  
「你今天沒別的事了吧？」  
「…蛤？」

還沒等羅維諾搞清楚狀況，基爾伯特已經把他抓上那班開往青山公園的公車，靠坐在搖搖晃晃的窗邊，基爾伯特看他的臉色陰鬱，眼神兇狠得像是要把自己給大卸八塊，不禁冷汗直流。  
「所以，你到底在發什麼神經？」  
「啊哈...突然想到，青山公園可以看到很漂亮的星星，剛好車來了嘛，就…」  
基爾伯特抓著頭，解釋得結結巴巴的，說真的，他自己也不清楚，為何突然就做出這樣的舉動，只是從聽到那番話後，他一直在想，小櫻說「只有他做得到的事」，到底是什麼？  
方才他靈光乍現，如果是看著星空，就算看不見顏色，也能盡情地欣賞吧？單單這樣一個念頭，加上公車剛好到站，他沒多想，就把人給抓上來了，現在想想，自己怎麼就不會多想一點呢！

「噗。」  
基爾伯特還在和心中的天使惡魔掐架，突然一聲輕笑在耳邊掠過，他偏過頭，看見羅維諾一掃先前的陰沉，抿著嘴忍笑著，緊促的眉此時舒展開來，眼睛因為笑容，瞇成一道月牙。  
「想不到，你還挺浪漫的嘛，居然會想到要帶人去看星星。」  
「別...別看我這樣，我還是挺會觀星的喔，至少有名的星座都會認。」  
「好…哈哈哈。」  
大概是看到基爾伯特紅著臉反駁的樣子，羅維諾這下反而笑得更大聲了，嘴角實在是抿不住了，於是他改用手摀著嘴，恣意地開懷大笑，笑得臉都變得紅撲撲的，眼角還泛起淚光。  
「嘛…有這麼好笑嗎…」  
基爾伯特搓著後頸，撇嘴咕噥著，心裡倒是挺高興的，反正能讓羅維諾開心起來，那些過程都不是太重要。

***

「…青山公園到了，青山公園到了。」  
等公車晃到站時，天色已經完全暗了下來，基爾伯特迷迷糊糊地睜開眼，青山公園的站牌就在他們的窗邊，他看了下表，發覺時間已經過了八點了，於是他趕緊把羅維諾搖醒，兩人匆忙背起書包，往前門跑去。  
「抱歉！」  
基爾伯特不知道車究竟到站多久了，手忙腳亂地翻出零錢包，往錢箱裡投進他和羅維諾的車錢，司機則是揮揮手表示不用緊張。  
「慢慢來，反正我要收班了，不過你們怎麼會來這種地方？」  
「有個笨蛋說要來看星星，臨時起意就來了。」  
聽見司機的疑問，站在後頭的羅維諾一手抓著鐵桿，一手戳了戳基爾伯特的臉，替他回答。  
「這樣啊，不過你們要怎麼回去？」

基爾伯特發誓，在司機話一說出口的瞬間，氣氛明顯凝結了三秒，然後果不其然，一陣猛烈的威壓又從他身旁竄了起來。  
啊…對啊，他怎麼就忘記考慮回去的事了呢…。  
連回頭都不敢，他勉強壓下恐懼，扯起一個難看的笑，手緊緊抓著還沒收起來的錢包，冷汗不知第幾度從額角汩汩冒出。  
「啊…這個…我還真沒想過呢…」  
「哈哈哈，你們還真的是『臨時』起意啊，晚上山上很冷，可能還有野狗喔。」  
司機粗獷的笑聲傳到基爾伯特耳裡，簡直成了地獄的喪鐘，一旁還有隻惡魔，隨時會把他踹進黃泉，他真想回到兩個小時前，把萌生出這個念頭的自己掐死，總比在這裡被羅維諾就地處決，或是被分屍扔去餵狗來的痛快一點。  
或許是捉弄的滿意了，司機看著基爾伯特快速變化的表情，以及後面那個快要變成殺人魔的羅維諾，又大笑了幾聲，才拍拍他的肩。  
「好啦，少年，我逗你玩的，如果需要，你們可以來我家借住一晚，明天一早我再載你們下山。」  
「感…感激不盡！」

***

「真的是蠢斃了，你這個混蛋怎麼永遠都學不會瞻前顧後啊！」  
下車之後，羅維諾就再也沒有停止過嘴上的碎念，基爾伯特雖然想回嘴(：我平時真不是這樣QQ，怎知道遇上你就總是腦袋短路)，想到手裡的一包行囊，還是只能把那些毫無反擊之力的話全吞進肚子裡。與司機分別之前，對方留下了聯絡方式，一條野餐巾，以及一條小毛毯。  
「毛毯是平常休息時間打盹用的，至於野餐巾，我忘了為什麼會放在這兒了，這些我老婆都幫我洗過，放心用吧。」  
說完，司機還附上一個超級爽朗的笑容外加一隻豎起的大拇指，基爾伯特當下突然覺得，大叔真的，超帥的。  
相比之下，他真的…有夠遜的…。  
「…喂，喂！」  
基爾伯特垂掛著淚，駝著身子，拖沓著腳步，自顧自地替自己默哀，沒想到此時，他的左臉突然被狠狠地提了起來，他吃痛地偏過頭，看見羅維諾正不滿地瞪著他，伸出的右手就像是螃蟹的螯，死死掐著他臉上的肉。  
「痛痛痛痛痛，羅維諾先生，您行行好，請先放手好嗎？」  
「喔，是嗎，真的要我放手？」  
「什麼意思…」  
還沒能理解對方的意思，一聲淒厲的鳥叫聲突然從叢林中竄出，劃過天邊，讓基爾伯特從骨子裡打了寒顫，此時他回頭，發現自己再往前一公分，就要撞上一張人面蜘蛛的網了，而比人臉還大的蜘蛛，發現外來入侵者，正緩緩向他爬了過來。  
「啊——！」  
「早就叫你注意看路，笨—蛋—。」¬  
基爾伯特嚇得整個人纏上羅維諾，而後者只回敬給他一記肘擊，以及一句涼涼的嘲諷。

這場歷盡滄桑的旅途，終於在記憶中的平台出現在眼前時，劃下完美的句點，當基爾伯特看見熟悉的木板高台時，簡直熱淚盈眶，感動得只差沒跪下來親吻台階。  
當他還在對著高台進行莫名的虔誠膜拜時，羅維諾已經走上台階，把書包隨意掛在一旁的欄杆上，抖開方才得到的野餐巾，撫平之後便躺了下來。  
「好了觀星員，你可以開始工作了。」  
聽見羅維諾的呼喊，基爾伯特這才站起身，緩緩踏上階梯，木板發出咿咿呀呀的聲音，明顯年久失修。在他的記憶裡，除了高台本身修繕過，他們剛才經過的小徑，也鋪上了好走的石板路，不過，看這蟲蛀的程度，表示這個時候，這裡真的沒什麼人會到訪。  
等他爬到最高點，羅維諾正用那顆毛茸茸的頭頂正對著他，基爾伯特抽動著嘴角，想著自己還真是被當作工具了，也只是嘆了口氣，將書包掛在羅維諾的書包旁，然後挨著對方的右手坐了下來。  
「你，過去點。」  
「我再過去就要跌出去了先生。」  
「…好吧。」  
難得得到友善的包容，基爾伯特慶幸著自己不用坐在冰冷的木板上，一邊將毛毯折成長方型，一半…三分之二覆蓋到羅維諾的腹部，避免著涼。過程中，羅維諾始終沒有將視線移開星空，接著他舉起右手，直直指著天上某個方位。  
「喂，你看，那四顆星是不是特別亮？」  
「呦，你挺厲害的嘛，那是秋季星空最明顯的標誌，秋季四邊形，也就是飛馬座的身體。」  
「誒…。」

基爾伯特看羅維諾已經被勾起興趣，抓緊機會，將腦海中擁有的星導知識和盤托出。  
「羅維諾你是雙魚座對吧，你看，你就騎在飛馬的身上。」  
「是那個V字形吧，還真的是。話說你怎麼知道我是雙魚座？」  
「嘛…這個…」  
無法解釋的基爾伯特選擇轉移話題。  
「那個…你看，我是魔羯座，牛郎和織女星的連線延伸上就能看到，看起來很像笑臉。」  
「啊，找到了，笑的真蠢，和你一樣。」  
「喂。」  
「我又沒說錯。」  
「你的才是像生氣的嘴，像這樣。」  
「基爾伯特！」  
基爾伯特把手放在嘴邊，用力往下拉，形成一個倒V，羅維諾氣不過，忿忿地往他肚子上揍了一拳，他故作吃痛的彎腰，不過其實不怎麼痛。  
看羅維諾興致都來了，基爾伯特又講了更多星座的找法，以及星座的故事。說真的，他還真沒看過羅維諾說這麼多話、笑這麼開懷過，自從他來到這裡，羅維諾就永遠是那副板著臉的模樣，在家總是一個人悶在房間，在學校也不跟任何人說話，和亞瑟或小櫻聊天時，表情雖然會稍稍緩和，嘴角卻依舊是抿著的。

這麼說來，少數幾次看見對方有情緒波動，好像都是為他擔心的時候，不論是在球場旁那次，還是在巷口那次，基爾伯特心思早已飄到天邊，嘴上還是盡責地繼續敘述有趣地希臘神話。  
「你知道嗎，雙魚座的原型，女神阿芙蘿黛蒂與其兒厄洛斯，其實是因為摩羯座的原型，也就是牧神潘恩吹笛時引來怪物，而被迫跳進水裡逃跑。」  
「原來就是他媽被你這個混蛋害的啊！」  
「等等，乾我啥事？」  
「就是你讓星空變成張秋季逃跑圖的啊！真的超遜的。」  
聽著羅維諾的抱怨，基爾伯特將視線從天上移回到左邊，坐起身，想著要怎麼好好反擊回去時，才發現羅維諾根本沒在生氣，他勾著不明顯的微笑，專注地盯著天空，臉上泛起興奮的紅暈，琥珀色的眼眸中，盛滿了萬千星辰。  
一瞬間，羅維諾的身影，竟然與老師的身影，完全重合在一起。

『你看，那是摩羯座，看起來是不是真的像個笑臉呢？』  
曾經，老師也是這麼教他認星空，雖然不是在青山公園，而是在老師家的客廳，他們躺在客廳的軟木墊上，星象投影機被放在老師身邊，幽暗的室內，天花板上映著完整的星海。  
而老師之所以這麼做，起因於一個他想了很久的問題。  
『老師，你的戒指，上面的圖案為什麼是笑臉？』  
老師聽了他的問題，愣了一下，隨即抿起嘴輕笑幾聲，並告訴他，那其實是摩羯座的星星序列。

『老師，沒想到你這麼喜歡研究星星。』  
『嘛，那是因為…』  
那個已經有點模糊的側臉，一如既往的溫柔。  
『每當我仰望星空，依循著北極星的指引，就能找到屬於我的座標，找到，繼續在這顆孤星上活下去的目標。』


	11. 只有黑白的世界，只要有你，便是閃爍無比。

「吶混蛋。」  
還沒能沉浸在回憶裡太久，基爾伯特突然就被羅維諾沉悶的問句給拽了回來，他回過神，發現羅維諾正盯著他，眼中早已失去了方才的光彩，徒留黯淡與落寞的荊棘恣意瘋長。  
「你…從小櫻那邊聽說了吧？關於我的事。」  
「誒，你怎麼知道？」  
「…有沒有人說過，你其實很蠢？」  
羅維諾呿了聲，把頭轉了回去。  
「看你和小櫻回來後就魂不守舍的樣子，除了被她電到，大概就是聽她說了些什麼吧。」  
不得不說，羅維諾的洞察力，簡直讓基爾伯特有被X光掃描過去的感覺，他嘆了口氣，點點頭。  
「嗯，你說對了。」  
「所以，你該不會是想著『如果看著星空，就算看不見顏色也無所謂』，才帶我來的吧？」

二度被雷射光給掃描過去的基爾伯特露出尷尬的表情，心想，他明明穿著外套還披了條毛毯，怎麼總感覺自己像是裸體一樣被看透透呢？大概是看著他的表情，羅維諾得到了肯定的答覆，於是對方也嘆了口氣，然後勾起嘴角，無奈地笑了笑。  
「嘛…雖然很蠢，但還是謝謝你，讓我看到這麼美麗的星空，雖然還額外知道了奇怪的故事。」  
「…你這樣說對得起美之女神阿芙蘿黛蒂嗎？」  
人家可是號稱最美麗的愛情之神，和長得醜到連喜歡的女生都能嚇跑的潘恩天差地遠，基爾伯特不覺得羅維諾有什麼好抱怨的。他看對方搖搖頭，表示自己不是那意思。  
「我是說，知道了自己和自己的星座一樣，永遠都在逃跑，實在是覺得很諷刺。」  
「…什麼意思？」  
「啊，看來小櫻沒和你說啊。」  
羅維諾一邊說著，一邊坐起身，撐著臉，直勾勾地盯著他看，像是要看進基爾伯特的靈魂深處。  
「這是個，很長又很無聊的故事，你要聽嗎？」  
少年揚起一抹漂亮的微笑，而此時基爾伯特突然想到，每當羅維諾這樣笑的時候，似乎，都是想要掩蓋些事情的時候。

***

「你應該知道，學校的董事會一直對羅老很不滿吧？」  
「嗯，怎麼了嗎？」  
「嘛…這件事，或多或少都和我有關係。」  
羅維諾停頓了下，望向星空，眼睛一眨一眨，似乎是在祈求阿芙蘿黛蒂能賜予他力量。  
「我…兩年前，曾經在半夜潛入校董室縱火。當時事情鬧得很大，理論上我應該被退學，羅老卻力排眾議，讓我能留下來，董事會一直覺得他老人家護短的行為很不可取，想把他從校董的位置上拉下來。」  
兩年前…嗎？不管是羅老，還是小櫻，都提過這個時間點，到底…  
「你，究竟在兩年前遭遇了什麼事？」  
基爾伯特不自覺地將心中的疑問說出口，反應過來的他趕緊摀上嘴，他看羅維諾並沒有什麼表情變化，瞥了他一眼，便繼續說下去。  
「其實也沒什麼，就是當時，我害死了我父母，同時，我也被奪去了看見顏色的能力，僅此而已。」  
「害死…父母？」  
「嗯，沒錯，雖然新聞說，我的父母是死於車禍，但我很清楚，如果不是我，他們…根本不會…遇到…」  
羅維諾突然有些哽咽，基爾伯特原想讓他先休息一下，對方卻制止了他想要伸過去的手，深呼吸幾次，然後輕輕開口，聲音是藏不住的顫抖。

「當年，我參加了全國學生美展，我以前是這個比賽的常勝軍，然而那次是我升上高中第一次參加，若是能在第一年，就在高中組拿到好成績，對我來說是莫大的肯定。但在頒獎典禮的前一天，我父母告知我他們因為工作無法前來，我…和他們發了脾氣，覺得他們都不關心我。」  
「嗯，我懂。」  
「不。」羅維諾搖搖頭，雙眼無神。  
「如果我當時沒這樣做，我的父母，就不會為了趕來陪我，而在路上遇到車禍，就不會…永遠離開我…」

說到這裡，羅維諾再也忍不住，斗大的淚水撲簌簌地滴落下來，肩膀劇烈抖動，哭聲卻還是被死死抑制在口中，基爾伯特看著他，除了拍拍他的肩，也不知該如何是好。  
「那天，我生氣完就跑到小櫻家去，結果隔天，我…剛被宣布作品得了首獎，就聽到我父母遇難的消息，他們被一台闖紅燈的砂石車攔腰撞上，被救出時已經失去生命跡象，我當場昏了過去，聽說我在醫院躺了三天才醒來，而醒來後，我才知道，我的畫，被掛在校董室供外賓觀賞。」  
「所以…你才會發生後續的事情嗎？」  
聞言，羅維諾點了點頭。  
「我原本想燒了那幅畫，同時燒死自己，結果，畫沒了，人沒死，我的視覺倒是死了，當時我就想，這大概是老天爺給我，最殘酷的懲罰吧。事情過後，身邊的人都要我振作，但失去色彩的我，再也無法成為藝術家，我一直逃，一直逃，不想聽見任何聲音，不想見任何的人，我和過去在繪畫這條路上的任何人事物都斷了聯繫。」

說完，羅維諾抬起頭，扯出一個難看的笑。  
「嘛，我就說，這個故事很無聊，因為這就是一個人因為逃跑，而失去一切的，屬於失敗者的故事。」  
「才不是這樣！」

羅維諾話還沒說完，便被基爾伯特應聲打斷，他抓著羅維諾的肩膀，認真盯著對方的眼睛，琥珀色的虹彩，映著他赤紅色的目光。  
「雖然我不知道該怎麼說，但逃避，有什麼不對嗎？」  
「你這傢伙，你又懂什麼了？」  
「我當然懂啊。」  
看羅維諾一臉不置可否，基爾伯特笑了笑，也抬起頭，望向他的守護神潘恩。  
「因為，我也曾經像你一樣，想要逃避生活的痛苦。我的父親很早就拋棄了我，所以小時候，我被交給我的外祖父撫養，也就是你家羅老說過的那位。但自從他老人家去世後，我的母親一邊工作一邊養我，根本沒時間照顧到我的成長，結果我就走歪了，跑去跟一群不良混在一起，渾渾噩噩過了好幾年，上高中後每天被訓導主任追著打，差一支大過就要被退學。」  
「怎麼可能…你怎麼可能是這種人？」  
羅維諾的聲音聽起來很驚訝，這反倒讓基爾伯特好奇起來。  
「怎麼不可能，不然你覺得，我是哪種人？」  
「你就是…」羅維諾轉頭望向他，他也正好轉頭望向羅維諾，兩人的目光交會在一起，一瞬間撞出火光。

「品學兼優、孜孜不倦、樂於助人、開朗活潑，反正就是老師和同學都喜歡你的那種人生勝利組啊，你不知道我們班有多少女生來找我要過你的電話。」

雖說他是個喜歡被讚美的人，但突如其來被羅維諾這麼一吹捧，基爾伯特的臉瞬間熱了起來。  
「啊…原來我在你心中，是這麼好的人啊…」  
而羅維諾此時才意識到自己的失態，他亦是紅著臉，結結巴巴地要解釋。  
「不…不是，我不是那個意思啦混蛋，我…只是…」  
只是很羨慕你，匯聚所有優秀的點於一身，而我竟然也被這樣的你深深吸引著。  
羅維諾打死也不會把後半句給講出來。  
基爾伯特看羅維諾臉都憋得漲紅了，不禁大笑了起來，他不知道，其實從羅維諾的角度看來，也是從沒見過他笑得這麼開懷，明明和其他人相處時都能放得很開，在自己面前卻似乎永遠在顧忌什麼。  
「…有這麼好笑嗎？」羅維諾用力戳了戳基爾伯特的嘴角，心裡其實挺高興的。  
「沒…沒有，只是想到，我居然能長成你覺得好的樣子，如果是『他』，肯定…會覺得很欣慰吧。」  
「哈？『他』是誰？」  
「嘛，這是秘密。」難得能玩弄對方一把，基爾伯特瞇起眼，揉了揉羅維諾的頭髮，後者不滿地鼓著臉。  
「什麼嘛…明明我都把秘密和你說了…」

雖然他並不想對羅維諾有所保留，但此刻，他尚且不能將未來的事情說出來，基爾伯特無奈地扯了扯嘴角，牽起羅維諾的手。  
「所以，我想和你說的是，我也曾經逃跑過，這並沒有什麼不好，不是有句話說『逃避無恥卻很有用』嗎？你只是需要等待，等待一個人的出現，那個人，將成為你的光明，為你照亮心中的黑暗。」  
「那，你說的『他』，就是你的光明嗎？」

基爾伯特點點頭，露出由衷的笑容，羅維諾看著他的反應，也笑了，這次的笑容，不是那種撕心裂肺的完美笑容，也不是那種頑劣的壞笑，就是很純粹的，發自內心，最溫暖的微笑。

「吶混蛋。」  
「怎麼了？」  
「我啊，突然覺得，黑白的世界並沒有那麼糟。」  
「怎麼說？」  
萬千星辰，如萬千盞明燈，在幽暗的夜空中，閃著不朽的光明，羅維諾沒有放開基爾伯特握著他的手，反而是有些眷戀的，不自覺地又收緊了些。  
「因為，你讓我看見，即使是在無盡的黑夜裡，永恆的星光，依舊是閃爍無比。」


	12. 如果可以，請你為我揮灑明日的繽紛世界。

「哎呀，聽老公說有兩個小朋友要來我們家借住，沒想到是兩位帥哥啊。」  
婦人站在玄關，手撫著臉，驚訝地看著基爾伯特和羅維諾，前者當下心中爽了一把，後者則是馬上牽起婦人的手，在手背上輕輕落下一吻。  
「您好，很抱歉叨擾了，美麗又高貴的女士。」  
「誒！？」  
「喂！你這小子對我老婆做什麼！」  
看見兩人之間美好到極點的氣場，兩個男子瞬間衝上來把人給隔開，婦人看見自己的丈夫如此慌張，樂得捂著嘴輕輕笑著，整個人窩在男人的懷裡，反觀另一邊，羅維諾正用看神經病的眼神看著基爾伯特，一臉「你在搞啥」的表情。  
「我這是對女士的尊重，你大驚小怪什麼？」  
「就是嘛老公，呵呵，好久沒被小帥哥這麼對待過了呢。」  
「羅維諾！」  
「老婆！」

嘛，看來這兩位男士雖然年紀差了好幾輪，對重視的人，醋勁卻是同等級的猛烈。基爾伯特看著掙脫開的羅維諾甩了甩手，一臉不屑，內心不禁感到有點堵。  
方才他們聊完天後，又看了好一會兒的星星，直到羅維諾打了個噴嚏，基爾伯特看了看表，才發現已經過了十點了。  
「你們沿著下坡路走，看見第一間亮著的房子就是我家。」  
他用羅維諾的手機，撥打司機大叔留給他們的電話，並順著對方的指示走到目的地。  
「好啦，老公你也別一直堵在門口，你們趕緊進來吧，客房已經整理好了，換洗衣物只有我老公的衣服，將就著用吧。」  
「非常感謝您。」  
婦人安撫完她的丈夫，便領著他們兩人到房間，留下一些必需品就離開了，基爾伯特讓羅維諾先去梳洗，自己就在房間看書，途中大叔敲了敲門，帶了兩瓶汽水來找他聊天。  
「我能進來打擾嗎？」  
看大叔探頭進來，基爾伯特趕緊站起身，拖來坐墊給對方坐下。大叔呵呵笑了幾聲，啵地拉開扣環，把汽水遞給他。  
「你說，你叫做基爾伯特對吧？」  
「嗯，叫我基爾就好。」  
「哈哈，好小子，我叫做提姆，我老婆叫艾瑪，直接叫我們的名字就好。」  
「好的，提姆叔叔。」  
提姆是個自來熟的人，這點和基爾伯特特別合得來，還沒聊幾句，兩人已經像是相識多年的老友，開始訴說心中最深處的真心話。

「你們倆今天來作客，我老婆可高興啦，我們沒有孩子，你們來，她就想把你們兩個當孩子疼，晚飯過後就忙個不停，冰箱有她剛做好的蛋糕，洗完澡記得嚐嚐。」  
「您們夫妻人實在太好了。」  
「哈哈，沒什麼。」提姆灌了一口汽水，大大呵了口氣，露出和藹的笑容。  
「記得多說些讚美的話，我老婆喜歡人吹捧她。」  
基爾伯特點點頭，低頭也喝了口飲料，心想今天運氣真的太好，不僅看到漂亮的星空，聽羅維諾說了那麼多話，還遇到這麼好的人家。  
「若能當你們家的孩子，一定很幸福。」  
「哈哈，或許吧，可惜我們生不出來。」  
提姆搖了搖頭，放下鋁罐，搭上基爾伯特的肩。  
「話說，基爾，我猜你喜歡那小子，對吧？」  
提姆一邊說，臉對著外面抬了下，基爾伯特抓抓頭，乾笑著點點頭。  
「這你都能看出來，不過他挺討厭我的，大概沒機會吧。」  
「誒，話可不是這麼說，要我看，他雖然沒喜歡你，至少是對你有興趣的。」  
「叔叔你就別說笑了。」  
「嘿，我沒在開玩笑，我跟你說，當年我追我老婆，她也是那副愛理不理的樣子，我死纏爛打了整整三年，她才終於第一次答應和我一起去看電影。」  
提姆說到興致都來了，基爾伯特看對方站起身，拉開一旁的書櫃，拿出一本厚重的相冊，然後翻開第一頁，相片裡，年輕的提姆笑得開朗，一旁年輕的艾瑪則是抿著嘴角，不甚願意看向鏡頭。  
「你看，這是我們第一次約會，她以前是高冷系美女，當時我根本不敢去勾她的手。」  
「天啊，艾瑪阿姨年輕時也太美了，你怎麼可能追得到她？」  
「哼哼。」  
心眼大的提姆沒有在意基爾伯特那句不太禮貌的話，只見他揚起一抹得意的笑容，鼻子蹬到都快要上天了。  
「少年，我和你說，有些東西，如果注定是你的，就算你當下得不到，也終有一天會回到你的身邊。」

「老公，你再說下去，我就要把你的蛋糕拿去餵鳥囉。」  
兩位男性聊得正歡，一道溫柔的女聲突然打斷了他們，基爾伯特抬起頭，看見艾瑪笑得眼彎彎的，提姆趕緊爬了起來，用力抱著自己的妻子。  
「哇，拜託不要啦，老婆你人最好了。」  
「哼哼，那是當然，基爾，羅維已經洗好了，換你去吧。」  
他點點頭，應聲說好，艾瑪對他笑了笑，拖著提姆離開房間。他走到客廳時，正好看到羅維諾坐在沙發上擦頭髮。  
「左邊是熱水，右邊是冷水，記得先開冷水才不會燙到。」  
「喔喔，好的。」  
羅維諾提醒完他，就被艾瑪叫去廚房了，基爾伯特回頭望了望廚房裡的那三個人，不禁想到，如果羅維諾的父母還在世的話，或許，一切都會很不一樣吧。  
不過有些東西，失去了，就不會回來了。

***

房間裡，基爾伯特正趴在地上，鋪上軟綿綿的被褥，羅維諾縮在角落，盡可能不造成他的困擾。  
剛才他們在客廳裡，和提姆艾瑪夫婦又聊了好一陣子，順便品嘗了艾瑪親手做的蛋糕。  
「哇，真好吃，艾瑪阿姨您應該去開店的。」  
「哈哈，羅維你嘴真甜。」  
艾瑪被稱讚後，心情極好，情不自禁地拉過羅維諾，在他的臉上親了一口。  
另外兩位男士瞬間掉了叉子。  
「老婆！你怎麼又這樣！不是說過不準和我以外的男人親熱的嗎？」  
提姆很快反應過來，又把妻子拉到沙發的另一邊，護在懷裡，簡直是最忠心的看門狗。  
「呵呵，老公你太誇張了，人家只是小孩，你和小孩吃什麼醋啊？」  
「就算是莎拉親你我也吃醋。」  
莎拉是夫妻倆養的黃金獵犬，原本乖乖窩在基爾伯特腳邊打盹，聽見主人喚了她的名字，突然就站了起來，走到艾瑪身旁，舔了口女主人的臉。  
「莎拉！」  
「哎呀呀，看來你情敵真多，真辛苦。」

看著這對恩愛的夫妻打打鬧鬧，基爾伯特頓時覺得心中暖洋洋的，不禁想起自己的母親，等他回去後，一定要再多關心她些。他轉頭望向羅維諾，想說些什麼，卻發現對方掛著兩行清淚，小聲地吸著鼻子。  
「羅維諾，你…」  
「唉呀羅維，你怎麼哭了？快給阿姨抱抱。」  
艾瑪撞見這種情況，立刻過來將羅維諾抱進懷裡，像母親呵護孩子一般，輕柔地撫摸著他的背。  
「不哭不哭，有什麼心事，說給阿姨聽聽。」  
「沒事的，艾瑪阿姨，我只是，想起我的父母，我…」  
說到這裡，羅維諾再也抑制不了地大哭起來，彷彿要把藏在心裡最深刻的痛苦，全數藉著哭聲給宣洩出來，基爾伯特在一旁給他遞衛生紙，剛才羅維諾也在他面前哭過，但或許，只有在母愛的包容之下，屬於孩子的任性，才能被完全鋪展開來吧。

「看著他們，我就想起我的父母，也是恩愛到極點的笨蛋夫妻。」  
羅維諾平靜地說著，他已經冷靜下來了，剛才艾瑪和提姆陪他哭完，就把他們兩個趕回房間睡覺，並沒有繼續追問下去的意思。  
「就算要說，也等睡飽了再說，很晚了，小孩子該去睡覺了。」  
艾瑪板起嚴厲的母親的形象，提姆在一旁點頭附和。  
「是嗎，那挺好的不是嗎？」  
把被褥鋪好，基爾伯特爬到外邊的位置，並拍拍自己旁邊，示意羅維諾過來躺好。  
「是啊，我父親是小提琴手，母親是舞蹈家，他們在外面，都是不可一世的高冷形象，誰知道，回到家，他們倆就愛膩在一起，怎麼就不願意分開。」  
羅維諾一邊說著，一邊露出淺淺的微笑。  
「我父親挺笨的，常常做出蠢事，我母親訓他時，他就像隻大狗一樣不停求饒，我母親就會被他惹笑。」  
「聽起來，真的很像提姆叔叔他們呢。」  
「是啊。」  
看羅維諾躺好了，基爾伯特走到門邊，把燈關了，也走到他的位置躺下，羅維諾沉默了一段時間，才又幽幽地開口。  
「只是，我已經想不太起來他們的模樣了。自從他們離開，我再也沒有踏進他們的房間過，彷彿他們已經跟著我的色彩，一同自我的世界遠去，消失地無影無蹤。」

基爾伯特不知該如何做出答覆，於是兩人之間，又陷入良久的沉默，久到他以為羅維諾已經睡著時，對方突然翻了個身，透過窗外照進來的月光，他隱約看見羅維諾面朝自己，神情莫測。  
「吶，混蛋，再告訴你件事情。」  
「什麼事？」  
「你...上次美術課的事你還記得吧，你知道我為何當時會那麼激動嗎？」  
「...不知道。」  
「你那時，不是自己亂塗色嗎，結果，我突然就看到顏色了。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我怎麼會知道…」  
羅維諾聽見他驚訝的疑問，也無法做出解釋，他看對方翻了個身，眼睛盯著天花板，似乎也為此困惑已久。  
「我只知道，當時我握著你的手，看到顏色的那一瞬間，突然想起過去那種，繽紛的色彩被我掌握在手中，隨我心所欲的快樂。」

「如果，你願意成為我的雙手，或許，我就能夠擁有繽紛世界的明日。」  
羅維諾坐起身，黑暗中，那雙琥珀色的眼眸中，承載了基爾伯特從沒見過的流光。於是他也坐了起來，握住羅維諾的雙手，咧開堅定的笑容。  
「那就讓我幫你吧，好嗎？」

原來，這就是「只有他能做到的事」，基爾伯特的心情前所未有的開朗，就像是走在迷霧籠罩的山林中，翻過山頭，眼前突然一片豁然開朗。  
他終於不再迷茫。


	13. 不會悲傷，因為已經約定好了。

「準備好的話，就開始吧。」  
「我明白了。」  
今天一早被提姆給載下山後，基爾伯特跟著羅維諾回家收拾一下就跑到學校，雖說假日學校沒開，但誰叫羅維諾是校董的孫子呢，和警衛通融一下，總是有辦法的。  
他坐在凳子上，看羅維諾架好畫架，拿出一張打好底稿的圖畫紙，固定在架上後，然後拉過一個滑車，上面放著各色顏料以及調色盤、水彩筆等。接著對方也坐下來，與他平視。  
「我們先來釐清我能看到顏色的條件。」  
羅維諾伸出手，比出食指。  
「第一種情況，你塗的顏色。」  
基爾伯特聞言，拿起紅色顏料擠在畫盤上，然後沾濕水彩筆，將之抹勻。他瞥見羅維諾眼底閃過一絲流光，身體也不自覺地顫抖了下。  
不過對方很快就冷靜下來，並且繞到他身後，抓著他的手。  
「第二種情況，我握著你的手塗的顏色。」  
這時羅維諾隨意拿了一管顏料，擠在紅色顏料旁，然後抓著基爾伯特的右手，將兩種顏色調和在一起。  
「橙色嗎…這麼說我拿到的是黃色囉？」  
基爾伯特聽見羅維諾向他詢問，卻遲遲得無法張口回答，畢竟此時的羅維諾幾乎是整個人靠在他身上，彷彿從背後環抱著他，這讓他徹底從耳根紅到整片臉頰都是紅暈。  
「羅維…我覺得，有點太近了…」  
匡噹。  
語音未落，畫具灑落在地上的碰撞聲便傳了過來，基爾伯特趕緊回頭，發現羅維諾怔怔地站在原地，衣服上還濺上一點染料。  
「你還好嗎？」  
「…沒事。」  
「真的？」  
「我說沒事！」  
羅維諾紅著臉大吼了一聲，忿忿地彎腰撿起掉落物，然後快步走回自己的位置上坐好，深呼吸幾口，將水彩筆浸入染缸裡攪和幾下，又再次遞給他。  
「看來第二種方法行不通，那就是第三種，你為我挑選的顏色。」

最後，他們達成共識，羅維諾口述，然後由他幫忙調和顏色，所以基爾伯特的任務，就是解讀羅維諾那種有點抽象的形容，然後多方嘗試，調出對方最滿意的顏色。  
當然，這件事真的相當困難…就是了。  
「Lovi的顏色，是如同橡木一般溫暖的棕色，看似凌厲，卻又很柔和。」  
「Lovi？像這樣嗎…？」基爾伯特嘗試在咖啡色裡加入一點黃。  
「不是！要更有溫柔的感覺！」羅維諾看來相當不滿意。  
「我怎麼會知道是什麼感覺！而且我又沒看過！」基爾伯特覺得人生好難，一個上午過去了，他幾乎都在與對方進行這種跨維度的相互爭論。正當他想去洗把臉清醒一下時，他突然感受到腳旁有一團軟呼呼的東西在蠕動。  
「喵~」  
「啊，Lovi你怎麼跑來了？」  
原本方才還在跟他大小聲的羅維諾，此時聲音柔得不成人形，基爾伯特震驚地望著眼前的少年，一改先前的桀敖不馴，親暱地將地上的貓咪抱起，靠著側臉蹭了蹭。  
「怎麼，想念Giru了嗎？」  
「喵喵~」  
此時基爾伯特才後知後覺地看了眼那張只有線稿的圖紙，幾乎快要磨光的鉛筆痕，刻印著兩隻貓咪依偎在一起取暖入眠的畫面。  
搔了搔Lovi的下頷，羅維諾將有著棕色斑點的小白貓放回地上，貓咪舔了舔前腳，又蹭了下兩人的褲腳，這才輕巧地跳上窗台，跑到廊道上玩耍去了。

「那隻貓，就是Lovi？」  
過了幾秒，基爾伯特回過神，望向再度坐在畫架前的羅維諾，開口問到。  
後者輕輕點了點頭。  
「之前收養的流浪貓，原本還有另一隻，某次下過雨後就跑不見了。」  
羅維諾拿起沾了顏料的畫筆，往畫紙上一壓，不滿意地嘖了聲。  
「就說不對…Lovi的顏色不是這樣。」  
「我知道了。」  
基爾伯特走到對方身後，抽走畫筆，擠了點紅色，又沾了點水，手輕輕迴旋幾圈，才把筆又交給他。  
羅維諾遲疑地接過筆，反覆猶豫了下，伸出素腕，戰戰兢兢地在畫上落下一筆。

他突然呼吸一滯，琥珀色的雙眼無法自持地睜大，一陣清風拂過，將未固定的畫紙角落吹得掀起，掛在窗邊的風鈴叮叮作響，陽光正好，撒了點金粉在落筆處。  
羅維諾了然地垂眸，眼角不禁泛起一絲淚水。  
「好久不見，Lovi。」

***

「說什麼給你們送飯來，別老把人當跑腿的使喚好嗎？」  
亞瑟站在教室門口，一手拎著一袋物資，不情願地打了個大大的呵欠，一旁的小櫻則是安撫地笑著，一邊拍拍亞瑟的肩。  
「休息一下吧，我有帶涼飲。」  
基爾伯特聞聲回頭，向著兩人招招手，他身旁的羅維諾倒是頭也不回，抹了抹臉上濺灑的顏料，繼續將專注力放在眼前的事物上。  
「謝啦，算我欠你們個人情。」  
「真是的，居然從昨天到現在都沒回家，羅維自己這樣就算了，怎麼可以把別人也拖下水呢？」  
「是這傢伙笨，浪費太多時間。」  
伸手接過小櫻遞給他的麵包，羅維諾單手撕開包裝，狼吞虎嚥，三兩下把食物解決完，期間他的右手都沒停過，不過基爾伯特就沒這麼堅持了，他伸了個懶腰，對拿了瓶礦泉水給他的小櫻說聲謝謝，便用滿是髒汙的手將瓶蓋旋開，咕嚕嚕地灌下一大口。

亞瑟和小櫻互看了一眼，不約而同露出無奈的微笑。  
「啊啦，是Lovi和Giru呢，畫得真好。」  
聽見背後傳來的讚嘆，基爾伯特亦是勾起笑容，他盯著羅維諾認真的側臉，臉上布滿暈開的顏料噴墨，額角沁著薄汗，瀏海也被揉得亂七八糟，明明邋遢到極點，他卻覺得這樣的羅維諾，是他見過最動人的模樣。  
就好像，是活著似的，他下了個如此怪異的註解。  
「就剩下Giru的眼睛了，是吧？」  
「嗯，基爾，給我調出如赤焰般燃燒的紫色。」  
「好勒，這樣子嗎？」  
「啊…原來你們是這樣作業的啊…」  
基爾伯特聽到這是最後一步，重新整理下思緒，然後挽起袖子，努力嘗試調和出符合對方想像的紫色，但羅維諾始終皺著眉頭，似乎就是差那麼一點。  
「再紅一點…不對，還是要再深點…」  
見眼前人陷入苦惱，基爾伯特此時也無能為力，過去幾十個小時，他與羅維諾就是在這樣的拉鋸戰中合作，拚盡全力，想要共同完成這幅畫作，現在，就只差臨門一腳了。

打破靜默的是小櫻忽然的一聲輕笑。  
「噗呼，難道這就是所謂的當局者迷嗎？」  
只見少女將髮絲撥到耳後，彎腰拿起靛色顏料，沾了一點，示意基爾伯特將之抹勻在原先的紫紅色中。  
「Giru的眼睛可不只有燃燒的火焰，更多的是臨危不亂的沉靜與執著，對吧？」  
看見彩盤上的顏色，羅維諾不由自主地彎起眼眸，柔和地凝望著如同水中之火的色彩。  
「…是的。」  
「其實有點像基爾眼睛的顏色呢。」小櫻笑著補充。  
「喔是喔。」羅維諾表示不屑，基爾伯特無辜躺槍。

於是，基爾伯特親眼看著羅維諾將最後一塊拼圖給填上。原先空白的畫紙上，先是被炭筆給輕輕雋刻上兩隻貓的畫面，然後在不知沉寂多久以後，睡得香甜的那隻棕色斑點小白貓浮現了身影，他的身後多了一張溫暖又安穩的被褥，最終，另一隻白色的貓咪回來了，他半睜著眼，將熟睡的小貓蜷進懷裡，寵溺地親親他的額頭。  
「總覺得…好溫暖…」  
基爾伯特情不自禁地撫上胸口，發出由衷的讚嘆，他不知道的是，此時的羅維諾也看著他，神情是他從沒見過的柔和與依賴。  
「這麼說來，Giru已經離開兩年了呢，Lovi他，很寂寞吧。」  
亞瑟倚著窗台，臉上蒙著點落寞，那兩隻貓當初是他發現的，在一個寒冷的雨天，後來他們三人在廢棄倉庫弄了貓窩，撫養了一陣子，還給兩隻貓取名字，自此那兩隻貓總是形影不離。然而在另一個同樣寒冷的雨天，Lovi突然全身髒兮兮地出現在美術教室，腳上還流著血，當下亞瑟就覺得不妙，果然，Giru再也沒有回來過了。  
小櫻回望著亞瑟，歛斂眼神，大概同樣的心情。  
「喵喵~」  
軟嚅的貓叫聲融化了突然陰鬱的氣氛，Lovi漫著隨性的步伐，來到羅維諾的身旁蹭蹭，就像是討抱抱的小孩子。羅維諾也就依著小白貓的撒嬌，將他抱起，並讓他看向方才完成的畫作。  
「Lovi你看，是Giru唷。」  
「喵？」  
小白貓順著羅維諾的視線方向看去，看見那位好久不見的朋友。  
「喵喵~喵！」  
意料之外，小白貓並沒有悲傷，而是相當興奮地在畫紙上蹭，未乾的顏料沾到純白的毛上，染上七彩的光澤。  
「...或許，是已經約定好了，所以即便有點寂寞，也不會悲傷。是吧Lovi？」  
「喵~」  
羅維諾如此和懷中的溫暖之物說著，也不知道Lovi到底有沒有聽懂，反正能確定的是，他很開心，只見Lovi一躍而下，跳到彩盤上，前腳沾了棕色染料，又跳回到羅維諾懷裡。  
「等等Lovi，你要幹嘛…」  
他的聲音消了下去，因為Lovi在畫中的Giru身邊，蓋了一個小巧的貓爪印，彷彿是在和那位許久不見的老友說：  
「因為約定好了，所以我會等你。」

基爾伯特看著羅維諾，他抱著Lovi，緊緊的抱著，然後靜靜地，留下兩行清淚，很安靜，沒有任何劇烈的起伏，就只是靜靜地流著淚。  
「吶，基爾。」  
「嗯。」  
「謝謝你。」

羅維諾到底是為了什麼而致謝，基爾伯特並不清楚，畢竟，連羅維諾自己也不明白，只是心中滿溢而出的情感，凝鍊為簡短的兩個字，僅此而已。  
小白貓又叫了幾聲，慵懶的拉長身子，變換了個角度，把自己給縮成一個球，躺在羅維諾懷裡，安穩的睡去。  
『別哭了，我一定會回來找你的。』  
『…真的嗎？』  
『嗯，約好了。』

「話說回來，當初你為什麼會取名Lovi和Giru呢？」  
「念起來順。」  
「好隨便…。」  
「誒，這麼說來，Lovi和Giru，不就是你們兩個人名字的諧音嗎？」  
小櫻一句無心的話，成功讓羅維諾與基爾伯特陷入良久的沉默，然後在亞瑟偷笑到快要喘不過氣時，兩人不約而同轟地漲紅了臉。  
「你給我去改名啦混蛋！」  
「等等，到底又關我什麼事了？」


	14. 一個名為命運的迷宮，卻遍尋不著名為你的出口。

「基爾伯特老師，求求你了啦！」  
下課時分，教室裡一如既往地嘲雜無比，這並不讓基爾伯特感到煩躁，因為讓他煩躁的是此時掛在他大腿上的，阻礙他前往美術教室的，兩個人高馬大的…怪獸。  
「我說了今天沒空。」  
「你昨天沒空前天沒空，你最近都只跟羅維諾好，你自己說你多久沒陪我們打球了！」  
阿爾弗雷德死死纏著眼前的褲腳，喊得哭天搶地，另一邊的馬提亞斯也不遑多讓，一把鼻涕一把眼淚全蹭在他的褲子上，不知道的人還以為是什麼四角戀修羅場。基爾伯特眉角挑動，認真盤算一腳從那頭金髮上踹下去的可能性。  
「阿爾，馬蒂，我再給你們三秒。」  
「我不放！我說什麼就是不會放！」  
「今天再放你走我就真的要留級了！」  
其實也不能怪基爾伯特無情，畢竟這兩個人會如此死心塌地要他留下來，是因為…對，這兩個人上次段考不及格，羅德老師祭出重令，如果補考成績還是一樣差，絕對會毫不留情地讓他們留級。  
「我不是把筆記都給你們了嗎？」  
「那個誰看得懂啦。」  
現在是怪我囉！？馬提亞斯的一句話讓基爾伯特下定決心真的要踹下去，不過就在他抬起腳的那一刻，盧卡斯突然悠到他身旁，用一個不算大，卻也絕對不小的聲音說到。  
「我知道了，看你最近都黏著瓦爾加斯同學不放，原來你之前說的喜歡的人就是…」  
「啊啊啊等等啊啊啊不要說出來！！！！！」

那空靈的聲音讓基爾伯特從頭頂冷到腳底，並且徹底宣布投降，好險羅維諾後來讓小櫻託話，告訴他今天學校有活動，美術教室被借走了，所以自己就先回家去了。  
要不他還不宰了那兩個金毛大漢！

話說回來，為什麼盧卡斯要幫著那兩個笨蛋啊？基爾伯特百思不解。  
「因為我也快被留級了。」  
盧卡斯冷漠地說著，彷彿這件事和他毫不相關。

***

他們最後決定到盧卡斯的家裡進行課後輔導，一打開門，一個小男孩坐在沙發上，馬上把電視上的卡通轉成新聞頻道。  
「埃米爾，你可以繼續看啊。」盧卡斯一邊招呼他們進門，一邊和客廳裡的小孩寒暄。  
「那是小孩看的，我才沒在看。」小男孩撇過頭，把電視關上便走回房間。「你們安靜一點，尤其是你，馬蒂。」

「…那傢伙還是一樣的嚴厲啊，親友。」  
「有嗎？是我可愛的弟弟喔，聽說他今天當選了模範生。」  
模範生…嗎？基爾伯特進門後，便一直覺得那個叫埃米爾的人很眼熟，他思索著，直到看見牆上貼滿了各式獎狀，上面寫了「埃米爾．斯特爾森」的名字，他才赫然想起。  
這不就是他原本的世界，他們班的班長，兼時任學生會長嘛！  
那個每次被他和東尼弗朗闖禍都會叫他們過去訓話的學生會長嘛！  
「原來你是斯特爾森同學的哥哥…」  
「嗯？你認識我弟？」  
盧卡斯聽見他的話，回過頭表示詢問，基爾伯特趕緊搖搖頭，笑著打哈哈蒙混過去。  
那個名字光是想起就會頭皮發麻啊，還是盡量別見到本人比較好。

「都說了多少次，這裡要帶入X不是Y！」  
「嗚嗚基爾你好兇喔QQ」  
並沒有給他們多少休息時間，基爾伯特一心想著要趕緊回去，於是他催促著其餘三人拿出補考資料，一題一題盯著他們寫。  
然而，身為學霸，是不可能理解學渣的腦子到底有多不好使的。  
「第二次世界大戰是幾年都不知道，你還想補考？」  
「嗚嗚…1914？」  
啪！這是馬提亞斯今晚第一百次被紙捲敲頭了，反正再敲也不能再更笨了，另一頭的阿爾弗雷德看起來更慘，一張數學試卷都快被擦破了，還沒辦法算出解答。  
「基爾，我問你一個嚴重的問題。」阿爾弗雷德表情凝重地指著考卷上的文字。  
「為什麼…算式裡會出現驚嘆號？」  
「這是，階乘。」基爾伯特覺得自己真的快中風了。  
相比之下，盧卡斯就正常許多，一個人坐在角落，靜靜地算著自己的物理題，偶爾卡住，給他指點下就算出來了。  
所以這個人到底為什麼也需要補考？  
基爾伯特重重嘆了口氣，這幾個小時對他來說簡直度秒如年，他抬頭看了眼時鐘，已經快九點了，然而除了盧卡斯，其餘兩位的進度約莫等於沒有進度，看來今天是不可能解決這件事了，幸好明後兩天是周末，他還能再搶救一下。  
希望是真能搶救，而不是宣告死亡。

「今天先到這裡吧，我先回去，明天再來。」  
「誒，這麼快嗎？還是你乾脆住下來，我家就在隔壁，我回去拿個衣服，你和阿爾就能留宿了，對吧親友？」  
馬提亞斯回頭取得盧卡斯的首肯，眼巴巴地望著他，一旁的阿爾弗雷德也是一樣的眼神，然而他毫不猶豫就拒絕了，他的預感告訴他，不能留下來。  
「那我送你到公車站吧，順便給這兩人買點消夜。」  
盧卡斯看他的態度，也沒多說什麼，隨便套了件外套，等他收拾好書包，便領著他出門。

夜晚的街道沒什麼人，已經入深秋了，甚至已有些冬天的氣息悄然侵蝕，或許是看他不停搓手，等車時，盧卡斯投了罐熱飲給他。  
接過手後，基爾伯特點頭表示謝謝，兩人之間又陷入沉默，其實盧卡斯給他的感覺實在有點太神秘了，無法像是和阿爾馬蒂講話那樣東拉西扯，他完全不曉得該怎麼和身邊這個人開啟對話。  
幸好盧卡斯自己開口了。  
「你之前說的故事，就是你自己對吧？」  
一輛巴士從面前駛過，引擎聲震動空氣分子，遠光燈照在氤氳的夜裡，拖出一道長長的光暈。  
基爾伯特張了張嘴，突然覺得有些挫敗。  
「…你怎麼知道？」  
「其實我和柯克蘭同學一樣，都看的到些常人看不見的東西，我知道的，可能還比他多一點。」  
盧卡斯倚著公車站牌的鐵桿，仰望著夜空，今夜沒有月亮，滿天星斗。  
「為了得不到的愛而穿越時空，你真努力呢，看你們最近感情不錯，他喜歡上你也是遲早的事吧。」  
「...你想說什麼？」  
「但你也沒想過，你現在會出現在這裡，代表你一定會回到原本的世界，你終究得讓那個人面臨分離的痛苦。」  
「你到底想說什麼？」  
不知為何，基爾伯特有點慍怒，盧卡斯的聲音太過空靈，就像是個立於制高點的局外人，用一種審視的態度，在對他品頭論足。

「你想說，我所做的一切都將成為無用之功嗎？」

細雨緩緩飄下，沾濕了路旁的野草，這個深秋的夜晚，溫度又更低了些，儼然是一位即將甦醒的冰雪女王，正伸出他的勾爪，逐漸一點一滴，攫獲大地的溫暖。  
盧卡斯並沒有被他略顯攻擊性的態度給冒犯到，反倒是微微勾起嘴角，要笑不笑的臉，讓人更加難以捉摸。  
「被留下來的人，得不到回報，是最可憐的，但這世界上，就是有人願意去當等待的那個可憐人，不覺得很有趣嗎？」  
「你的意思是，我做錯了？」  
盧卡斯搖搖頭，閉上他那雙煙紫色的眼。  
「你沒有做錯，願意等待的，都是自找的，不怪任何人，都是自找的。」  
引擎聲再次響起，濕潤的柏油路微微低鳴，那人睜開眼，轉頭望向他。

「一切都是決定好的，而這正是你在這裡的原因。」

***

基爾伯特低著頭，轉開家門的鎖，剛才在公車上，他一直思考盧卡斯和他說的那些話，想到過站了他也沒發現，害他還要徒步走回來。  
果然不管在哪個時空，那個家的人，他註定是應付不來。

推開大門，客廳的燈是暗的，基爾伯特猜想羅維諾應該是回房休息了，卻在他踏進玄關的那一刻，發現他預想錯誤。  
餐桌上的晚飯被留下一人份量，用保鮮膜好好蓋著，頂上的吊燈一閃一閃，微微隨著空氣來回擺盪，羅維諾坐在他平時吃飯的位置上，墊著一張畫紙，趴在桌上睡得正熟。

『我會去參加美展，你幫我告訴那個老頭。』  
前幾天，羅維諾這麼和他說了，這段日子，他和羅維諾努力地相互磨合，終於協力完成了幾幅畫作，雖說還沒回到羅維諾真正的水準，也算是能交出去比賽的作品了，但不管是哪一幅畫，羅維諾都有些不滿意。  
他知道，對方真正想畫的東西，其實就在那間被他封印起來的主臥室裡。

基爾伯特輕輕放下書包，走到餐桌旁蹲下來，側著頭趴在羅維諾旁邊，認真盯著那人的睡顏。  
『你終究會讓那個人面臨分離的痛苦。』  
心中有千百種思緒纏繞在一起，而那個被他逃避到內心深處的無解悖論，再次強行遭人拔取，並且用鋒利的銀刀狠狠劈開，赤裸裸地在他眼前剖析開來。

或許他的執念，從最一開始就是個錯誤。

「…羅維，在這裡睡會著涼，快去洗澡。」  
他推了推羅維諾的肩，那人只是皺了皺眉，嗚咽了聲，似乎深陷於噩夢之中。  
「不要…離開我…」  
一隻冰冷的手攀上他的左臂，透過刺骨的寒意傳來的，是比之更加深沉的祈求。  
他回握著羅維諾的手，暖呼呼的，心卻像是浸到無盡的深海裡，越沉，越看不見任何光亮。

他好想說，好，他絕對不會離開，他會永遠陪著他，但這不可能。  
做不到的事情，不能給予承諾。  
「我到底…該怎麼做才好…」  
時鐘滴答響著，但時間沒能給予回答。


	15. 讓我把這句話獨自帶到未來，這樣就好。

「我打算…今天來整理主臥室。」  
翌日早晨，基爾伯特正在烤吐司，瓦斯爐上的茶壺燒得嗚嗚作響，他背後的羅維諾一邊刷牙，一邊和他說著，語氣頗為堅定。  
他故做鎮定，關掉瓦斯，毫無停頓地在吐司上抹上一層均勻的奶油。  
「我等等要去給阿爾他們輔導，你要不等我回來？」  
他放下碗盤，回頭看向羅維諾，後者無謂地聳聳肩，晃著往浴室走去。  
「不用了，老子又不是易碎品。」

***

「真的沒問題嗎…」  
擔心歸擔心，時間一到，基爾伯特還是準時出門，如期來到盧卡斯家門口，和人約好的事情，不能爽約。  
「啊，是你。」  
前來應門的不是盧卡斯，而是和那個人神似的，盧卡斯「親愛的弟弟」埃米爾。對方半句話也沒多說，招招手讓他進門，頭也不回地往裡頭的房間走去。  
他看埃米爾敲敲木門，盧卡斯便從門後冒出頭，看向他這裡，點點頭側身走出來。  
「抱歉，那兩個人剛醒，你吃過早飯了嗎？」  
「吃過了，謝謝。」  
接過那個人遞給他的水杯，基爾伯特不甚願意抬頭，昨日才和對方進行那樣尖銳的對話，現在要像是沒事一般相處，實屬難事。  
盧卡斯見他的態度不是太好，倒也沒在意，站起身收拾凌亂的桌面，並且拿出自己的習題繼續練習。

基爾伯特看著對面的人，視線往下一點，自動鉛筆正行雲流水地寫下一行行整齊的算式，過沒多久，又把視線往上提起，正當他覺得某個地方有點在意，他看見對方背後突然冒出一個姍姍來遲的身影。  
「親友~你叫人起床的方式就不能溫和一點嗎QQ」  
完全沒發現自己遲到的馬提亞斯，正淚眼汪汪地掛在盧卡斯身上，頭上還頂著個大包。他似乎期望獲得一點同情，然而事與願違，盧卡斯連眉頭都沒皺一下，反手就是一拳，待那龐然大物悶哼一聲，順著重力自然滑落後，才像是拍灰塵般擦擦肩膀，彷彿無事發生。  
「…幫我看看這行算式。」  
「…不用管那傢伙嗎？」  
「放著不會死。」  
好、好喔，基爾伯特抽動下嘴角，看馬提亞斯倒在地上奄奄一息，心想身邊的人怎麼都這麼喜歡暴力解決。  
『你不是喜歡這傢伙嗎？』  
替盧卡斯解開算式後，基爾伯特猶豫了一下，還是在式子最後寫下他的疑問，看見那行字，盧卡斯頓了一下，嘴角微微上揚，卻沒抬頭，繼續後續未完成的計算。  
「怎麼說？」  
「你根本就不需要補考，你是為了他才…」  
「不愧是年級第一，聰明。」  
「但那傢伙…」  
「你想說他有女朋友了？這我知道，不如說…」  
順利算出解答，盧卡斯在答案最尾端畫上一個井字號，才將筆放下，抬起頭與他對視。  
「我認識他十年，這種事情，從我第一天認識他，就知道了。」

盧卡斯的眼瞳是煙紫色，最為神秘的顏色，也最讓人難以接近，基爾伯特秉著呼吸，大氣都不敢喘一下，空氣凝滯得令他窒息，一股沉重的情感正以千斤之姿壓迫在他的胸口，使得擅長對話的他，一句話也說不出口。  
『被留下的人，是最可憐的。』  
之所以會說出那樣的話，不是因為身為局外人，更不是自視甚高，而是因為他自己，就是深陷泥沼，最無法自拔的那位獻祭者。  
盧卡斯看著他，薄唇輕啟。  
「我只是想告訴你，『他』，也會變成我這個樣子的喲？當你回到你的十年以後。」

之後的時間，基爾伯特自己都不曉得是怎麼度過的，在盧卡斯和他講話那句話後，馬提亞斯就醒了過來，阿爾弗雷德也終於從被窩裡被挖出來，接著就是一連串的地獄式折磨，噢，別誤會，被折磨的人肯定是他，才不是那兩個笨蛋。  
過程中，他完全無法和盧卡斯對上視線，即便那人的眼神看似沒有焦點，於他而言，那就像是一台掃描儀，能夠將他最不堪的那面全都挖掘出來，這讓他相當不安，甚而是，恐懼。

正如對方所說的，只要繼續下去，結局必然會是如此。  
如果一切注定會變成這樣，那他，到底能不能去改變？

「…亞瑟說過，如果是魔法師，要自由穿梭時空是可行的。」  
一天結束，盧卡斯同昨天一樣送他到公車站，在等待紅綠燈時，基爾伯特向他身邊的人問到。  
那人點頭表示認同，於是他深吸口氣，認真的，將心中的決定給說出口。  
「意思是，你也好，亞瑟也好，要把我送回原本的時空，是可行的吧？即使願望沒有實現。」  
燈號此時轉為綠色行走小人，身旁的車輛各個發動引擎，從他們身旁慢慢起步，然後遠離，直到看不見車尾燈的紅光。  
「可以呦，但是…」  
兩人之間陷入良久的沉默，久到綠色小人都開始閃爍了，盧卡斯才緩緩開口，基爾伯特看他拿出一本精裝的小冊子和一隻鋼筆，在泛黃的空白頁上開始繪製，一圈一圈，反反覆覆，繞成一個繁複的圖騰。  
「試圖扭轉時空的代價，遠比你想像的大，要是你沒有順著來時路回到未來，就像是精裝錶裡的一顆齒輪少走一格，世界的走向便截然不同。」  
「你的意思是？」  
盧卡斯將畫有圖騰的羊皮紙撕下，折成三角形，交到他的手上。  
「你和他從沒相遇，你們根本不相識，這樣的未來，你願意嗎？」  
燈號再次轉綠，盧卡斯收起冊子，向前走了幾步，回頭望向他，嘴角上揚的角度又多了些。  
「不過我想，這才是『現在的』你，『真正』的願望，對吧？」

當他們走到車站時，公車正好進站，基爾伯特沒能和盧卡斯多說幾句，就跑上車，他看見車窗外的人朝他看了一眼，頭也不回的往來時路走去，他不禁攢緊手中的紙條，心中原先掀起的波濤胸湧，已悉數歸於平靜。  
「我真正的，願望…」  
早已超越狹隘的個人之情，早已拋棄侷限的自我格局，真正的願望，早已不是他來到這裡的理由。

當公車到站後，基爾伯特急切地跑下車，一路往家的方向奔去，秋天的風刮得他臉頰生疼，汗水滑落，一團悶火燒得心中發慌，直到他推開大門，看見羅維諾好端端地坐在電視前，手上擺弄著幾條纏在一起的五顏六色的線路，用一種既驚訝又不解的眼神望向他。  
「怎麼這麼早？」  
鬆懈下來後，基爾伯特瞬間承受不住自己的重量，他一手攀著門沿大喘著氣，一手摀著臉，恣意地笑著。  
「…你終於瘋了？」  
他看羅維諾一臉問號地站起身，走到他的身旁，想把它攙扶進客廳，他隨即揮揮手表示自己沒事，然後指著眼前那團快要纏成麻花捲的電線。  
「你在做什麼？」  
「找到一個錄影帶，想說看看裡面是什麼。」  
見他好端端地還能正常說話，羅維諾也就不管他死活，彎腰撿起那坨東西，皺皺眉頭。  
「呿，太久沒用了，挖出來就整這副德性。」  
基爾伯特接過電線，走到電視機前坐下，藉著頭頂的燈光，仔細將線路一條一條分離開來，然後拿出棉棒，把播放機的插孔都清理過一遍，才將對應的插頭插進孔洞中，切換到播放機模式，電視茲茲幾聲，便切成黑色螢幕，還有DVD的字樣在上面跑動著。  
「好了，這樣就能放了。」  
聽到他說的話，羅維諾興致勃勃地拿出黑色錄影帶，將帶子轉到最一開始，然後放進播放機裡，電視螢幕又閃爍了幾下，出現幾條灰白條紋，古老的配樂就就這麼汩汩流出。  
「是電影嗎？」基爾伯特看著電視上的男女主角，正在一家旅館前激吻親熱，背景音樂是相當有名的古典樂，他因此認真的回想這是否是一部經典的老電影。  
然而事情轉變的相當突然，就在他覺得電影很無聊而決定快轉時，鏡頭忽然就切到旅館內的畫面，方才的兩位主角正一絲不掛，在床第之間激情開戰，由於方才的配樂很小聲，電視的音量被調到最大，但一進到正劇，聲音就變成正常大小了，以至於此時的客廳，就迴盪著非常激昂的，讓人春心蕩漾的…額，「打鬥聲」。

啪。  
正當基爾伯特尷尬到不曉得該如何反應時，羅維諾眼明手快地把電視電源切掉，電視閃過一條白光就徹底暗下來，而這兩人之間陷入一片死寂，除了時鐘滴滴答的聲響外，連風都被驚嚇得停滯不前。

「…噗。」  
就在分針向前走動第二格之際，羅維諾突然笑了一聲，而這就像是一根導火線，將原本凝結的空氣給點燃，燃得他哄堂大笑，笑出了淚，連帶著基爾伯特也跟著大笑起來。  
「那個混帳老爸，我還想說什麼東西這麼重要，需要用保險箱鎖起來，結果居然是這種鬼東西。」  
「話別這麼說，這的確是男人的浪漫啊。」  
「但他密碼用的是老媽的生日！」  
羅維諾又笑了好一陣子，笑累了便躺了下來，盯著天花板看了一陣子，然後又繼續咯咯笑起來。  
「到底是怎樣的腦迴路會想到用老婆的生日鎖迷片啊，笨蛋老爸。」  
「我沒想到你會這麼開心。」  
基爾伯特對羅維諾說道，話中有話，後者自然是聽得明白，不甚滿意地挑眉，一個用力坐起身，然後撲到他身上，狠狠地捏了捏他的臉。  
「真抱歉啊，我就是這麼不可愛。」  
「我不是這個意思，我是說…」  
大概是沒料到對方竟然會記仇記到現在，基爾伯特忙著要解釋，只見羅維諾勾起熟悉的壞笑，他馬上知曉，自己又中了對方的圈套。  
但除了無奈地揉揉羅維諾的髮旋，他還有什麼方法呢？

「…我也很驚訝，自己竟然能這麼平靜地面對這一切，當我打開抽屜，看見那些散落的文具、化妝品，突然就很想說一聲，『好久不見』。」  
他玩弄著羅維諾的軟毛，而羅維諾輕輕說著，窗外的雲散去，屬於秋日略帶涼意卻又不失暖意的陽光照在他們身上，倒映出斜斜的人影。  
「可能是因為有你們吧，所以我總覺得，果然，不能永遠陷在悲傷之中。」  
「請問『你們』裡面，有包括我嗎？」  
「嗯…你猜？」  
羅維諾仰頭看著他，琥珀色的眼眸此時彎成月牙，嘴巴咧開一個頑皮的笑容，橙紅色的光暈染上面頰，棕色的髮梢閃著亮晶晶的光輝。  
又是一種基爾伯特沒有見過的表情。  
屬於少年的稚氣，屬於年少的純淨，屬於羅維諾這個人的靈魂，色彩斑斕，鮮明靈動。

沒錯，這樣就好。  
若能讓屬於你繽紛的世界再次轉動，那我甘於成為一個不為你所記得的齒輪。  
這樣就好。

「…羅維。」  
「幹嘛？」  
『…我喜歡你。』  
基爾伯特沒有說話，只是伸出雙手，將羅維諾抱緊在懷裡，聽著那強健的心跳聲，一下，一下，敲擊在他的心上。

這句話，在心中早已複誦千百萬次，無數的時間裡，想向你傾訴，想得到你的回應，甚至為此不遠千里，然而現在…。  
「這樣就好。」  
就讓我把這句話，獨自帶到未來吧。

***

「吶盧卡斯，你和亞瑟這樣做，真的好嗎？」  
夜晚的窗台，歐石楠正靜靜地散發著它的清香，風精靈乘著沉降的氣流落在盧卡斯身旁，撩起他的髮梢，嘻笑並竊竊私語，而他不為所動，面容淡漠，仰望著天空，今晚沒有月亮，只有滿天繁星。  
「你真愛說笑，Wind，你明明知道，『一切都是決定好的』。」

風精靈並沒有回應他的話，她們相互嬉戲追逐，在他身旁環繞幾圈後，又全飛往無盡地夜中之中，消失得無影無蹤。


End file.
